


Interference

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Draman, Episode Related, Episode: s06e22 Full Circle, Episode: s07e04 Orpheus, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ascended Beings have a rule that no one should interfere in the lower planes;  Daniel Jackson has never been one to blindly follow arbitrary rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: P2X-338

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS:** "Full Circle", "Orpheus", "Threads". Other vague events and characters from S9/S10 are touched upon, but nothing past "Pegasus Project", and unless you are a rabid spoiler-phobe, not knowing S9/S10 should not be an issue reading the fic.

The Ascended Being stood back, watching, aware of every thought and movement made by the warriors around him. The Jaffa moved the heavy stones methodically, studying each area thoroughly before moving on. It was strange work for warriors, digging through ruins, but their "god" had demanded it, and so they dug. They had already found the corpse of the Goa'uld. His outfit was strange to the Jaffa, but the ribbon device on his hand was an obvious clue to his identity. They had brought the body to the ha'tak, and the underlord Goa'uld there confirmed they had found Marduk. Although they scoured the area immediately around the Goa'uld's corpse, the Jaffa had not found their prize.

The search had now led to the outlying corridors. So many areas had been buried by the rubble, but each was searched with strict intent and thorough care. No one wished to be the one to displease their god–-the god that caused other gods to tremble in fear at the mere sounding of his name. No, these Jaffa were secure in their faith and apprehensive at failure. So, they worked.

Finally, after finding more decaying corpses scattered throughout the temple, they found the one who held the object of their quest. Their shock was apparent that a mere Tau'ri, bones shattered under the stones, cradled the device of the gods. The warrior who had taken on the distasteful task of searching the body itself cried out in triumph as he held it aloft, carelessly dropping the corpse at his feet. The other Jaffa wiped the dirt from their faces, pleased their mission was over, jealous it was not them who held the prize. Their comrade would be richly rewarded by their god Anubis. He held the Eye of Tiamat.

The Ascended Being watched stonily, unseen, unfelt, as the Jaffa raced back to their ship to report their success. Old memories returned of when he too walked these corridors as flesh and blood, and new concerns arose at what rediscovery of the Eye would mean. There was nothing more to be seen here; he must consider this matter further.

Before departing however, he paused and ghosted his presence over the human remains the Jaffa had abandoned so carelessly. Colonel Zukhov had given his life to protect the Eye of Tiamat from the Goa'uld. The Russian colonel had sacrificed himself to save an American: someone in a different time and place would have been Zukhov's enemy, someone the Ascended Being once known as Daniel Jackson considered one of the best friends of this life or any other. So this pause was appropriate, a wish that Zukhov's soul may have some peace, that his sacrifice would not have been in vain.


	2. Alpha Site:  Bra'tac's Plan

The Ascended Being wandered through nebulas and clusters until he found himself nearing the location of Stargate Command's latest Alpha Site. Curiosity nipped at him, and he hovered nearby, as always, just an unseen observer of the people he once called his friends and colleagues as they went about their routines.

He drifted by the mess hall, catching snippets of conversation. Apparently since he had last wandered an SGC base, Lt. Sanders had had her baby. The last communique from Earth had included sports scores, and the betting pool was distributing its winnings from the over and under.

The smell of meat loaf and baked bread wafted from the kitchens nearby, and Daniel was surprised he yearned to taste it. It was not a physical need for hunger, just the emotional context of memory. He no longer needed food to survive, and military grub would not be high on his list of things to taste again in any lifetime. Yet the scent whet his appetite for a meal he could not share.

He was next distracted by the tents to one side of the base, where the Free Jaffa made their base. Bra'tac and Rak'nor were deep in conversation over a table containing parchments.

Rak'nor was speaking. "I believe that if I leave a group in reserve here by the cliffs, and then go with one other warrior as advance scout, we can best know if our new recruits' information has merit."

Bra'tac studied the plans. "It is a sound plan, Rak'nor. But you cannot hope to earn more recruits by being hesitant?" he chided.

"If they are who they say, I will lead them to our larger force and convince them of our abilities. I cannot forget that I came to our cause only after infiltrating it through betrayal. Bra'tac, you barely survived the events of Kresh'tar. Let me sound out this new group further before welcoming them as allies."

Daniel observed Bra'tac studying the plans, scowling. "It is true, our trust and hope has caused difficulties. I have not forgotten the lessons learned from Cal Mah. Your plan is sound, and cautious skepticism is healthy."

Daniel watched as they stood up straight and clasped forearms. Rak'nor allowed a smile to grace his features. "I will not forget your optimism amongst my caution, Master Bra'tac. Perhaps our greatest hopes will be realized and this could even lead to discovering the legendary Sodan."

"Perhaps it will be so. Ral tora ke."

"Good luck to you as well, Bra'tac. Perhaps we will both return with plenty of new recruits for our cause."

Daniel had never heard of the Sodan before, but they seemed to be an inspirational legend amongst the Jaffa warriors the way Bra'tac's eyes lit up. Daniel watched Rak'nor leave with a surprising pang of longing. The rebel Jaffa were bonded in their common cause, looking to do more together than alone.

Daniel, on the other hand, was alone. In life, he had been at a loss since Sha're's death...perhaps even before, wondering where he belonged. Only now that he could see things from afar did he realize how much he missed what he had--the friendships he still treasured: SG-1, Bra'tac, Jacob. Much of ascension was a lonely journey. Oma called it "finding his own path."

His musings were interrupted by Teal'c's son rushing into the tent. "Master Bra'tac, Master Bra'tac!"

"What is it, cha'tii?"

Rya'c paused to catch his breath. "Man'tok has arrived through the Chappa'ai! He says he has urgent information about a new Goa'uld weapon."

This caught Daniel's interest. Were the rebel Jaffa aware of Anubis's grab for power? He decided to remain and listen to this next debriefing. Bra'tac followed Rya'c through the base to the outskirts away from both other Jaffa and the SGC personnel, where a burly Jaffa with the gold symbol of Heru'ur emblazoned on his forehead waited.

"Tek ma te, Bra'tac, I bring promising news."

"Tek ma tek, Man'tok. What have you learned?"

"There is a new class of ha'tak being built on Erebus. It will be ready in four months time."

Bra'tac peered at the other Jaffa. "How is this promising?"

"What better fodder to replenish our ranks after Kresh'tar than to free the prison world?"

Daniel was surprised. This was not the news he expected. They were not aware of Anubis's quest for the eyes. But this new ship was an added worry, especially since he was not sure which system lord ruled the planet. If Bra'tac took on this mission, he would be stepping into the lion's maw. And unfortunately, Bra'tac seemed to be considering it.

"An ambitious plan. And risky." Daniel felt a bit of hope. Perhaps some of Rak'nor's cautions and warnings would take hold in Bra'tac's mind. "Such a new ship would be well guarded."

"The guards are as weakened as the prisoners they watch as they too are exposed to the deadly radiation. And the guard duty are not the elite troops--only those who were too wounded or cowardly to act in a true battle. The Goa'uld rely mainly on ships patrolling the system and the force shield surrounding the Stargate."

"The force shield has been verified?" Rya'c's eyes widened from where he stood listening raptly by the two Jaffa.

Bra'tac grunted. "The Goa'uld have finally learned to copy from the Tau'ri some effective countermeasures. We had heard this before. That also makes it impossible for us to breach. Their code is as closely guarded as the Tau'ri's GDO codes."

Man'tok grinned. "But I have acquired a tel'tak equipped with a cloak. We could slip in unawares. They would never expect one small ship."

"What is it you propose?" Bra'tac studied him with interest, as Daniel continued to observe with increasing foreboding. Rak'nor was right in taking cautious steps. A small group of Jaffa, alone, on such a dangerous mission?

Daniel believed in the cause, he had shared Teal'c's dreams of seeing his people from enslavement from the Goa'uld. He and SG-1 had overcome insurmountable odds before, often with Bra'tac's help, but this plan was reckless. Rak'nor's plan was well thought-out. This one was foolhardy, hopeful for the future, but not foreseeing the consequences.

As Daniel mused, Man'tok outlined his plan. "We go in with the tel'tak, communicate with some of the outlying guards and a few of the prisoners. Learn when the shifts change. Send the code to the iris so we will be able to decode it and return with greater forces, catching them by surprise. Then we will have the new ships for ourselves, and no longer be dependant on the Tau'ri."

Bra'tac interrupted. "We should recon the shift changes for ourselves, know their tactics. This is a promising plan, but one fraught with peril." Daniel was only slightly comforted by Bra'tac's caution. He caught the zealous gleam in the Jaffa master's eye.

Daniel would barely admit to himself his own selfish reasons for worrying. He had felt an obligation of protection for Bra'tac ever since that ill-fated mission to Kresh'tar.

_  
Daniel was drawn to Kresh'tar immediately. He could feel Teal'c's pain. The sight that met him was horrific. Jaffa slaughtered everywhere; Teal'c barely alive, and with no symbiote. He was sharing it with Bra'tac. _

"Save yourself," Bra'tac whispered.

"Be silent, old man. I will save us both." Teal'c's voice quavered as he transferred the symbiote back to Bra'tac. Daniel could tell this was not the first transfer Teal'c had made.

Daniel then saw past the conscious acts on the physical plane. He witnessed Teal'c's subconscious journey through the experience the Jaffa called Mal Sharran. He witnessed Teal'c's dreams, his mind's altered realities. Daniel had been amused despite the gravity of the situation. Jack had always said Teal'c watched too much TV Land. Apparently those reruns of _Emergency_ had influenced his friend's subconsciousness.

Daniel knew what he must do in this situation. Teal'c had been at Daniel's deathbed; Daniel would return the favor and support his friend. Daniel knew he had no place in Teal'c's SGC scenario, but the firefighter "T" had already allowed the dead entry into his subconscious by conjuring images of Apophis and Shaun'auc. What was one more?

So Daniel planted himself within the dream. Teal'c did not notice the paradox that if "T's" life had been reality, he would never have been aware of the conversation between Jack, "Shauna" and "Bray" in the hall. Idea planted, Daniel had an door through which to enter, and worked within his dream role as psychiatrist. And so, as "Doctor" Daniel Jackson of a decidedly different PhD (or perhaps even MD this time), he had witnessed Teal'c's struggle and supported him until SG-1 rescued Bra'tac and Teal'c.

Back at the SGC, Daniel could not resist speaking to Teal'c one last time. And when Teal'c asked for reassurance, Daniel vowed that everything would now be all right. Daniel took that promise seriously, looking in not just at SG-1, but Bra'tac and Rya'c too.

But now, as Bra'tac considered this dangerous mission, Daniel realized the limitations of his vow. He could only be an observer, but to the best of his ability, he would fulfill his promise to his friend. If they led to the very gates of hell, he would follow Bra'tac and Rya'c to Erebus. He would keep his promise.


	3. Oma's Warning

While Bra'tac's team was in transit, Daniel had another obligation to fulfill. Daniel arrived on the desert sands of Abydos, sensing the memory of the arid scents without corporeally smelling the odors. He arrived at the rendezvous point and took a moment to himself to pay respects at the grave of his wife.

Shifu and he met here infrequently--the place of their common bond. Shifu enjoyed hearing more tales of his mother, but the child had grown more distant in their more recent meetings. Their last encounter had discussed Shifu's visit to a nebula, the wonder of watching the birth of multiple stars. Daniel never mentioned his more current visits to the lower plains to Sha're's child. He still recalled the Goa'uld taint over Shifu's psyche. Oma was right to lock it up in the boy, and Daniel dared not open that door again. Sha're's child should know a peace his mother could not have.

"You would be proud of him, Sha're," he whispered, wishing not for the first time that he could have exposed her to ascension before her too untimely death. He looked across the plains. "However, I think he takes after his stepfather in timeliness. He should've been here before me."

"Shifu is not coming, Daniel."

Daniel started before recognizing Oma's presence. A moment later, she appeared beside him, wearing the grey suit she often wore on their encounters, though it looked out of place in this desert, with his presence still donning the traditional Abydonian robes.

"Nice outfit," he quipped

She responded with a small smile, then shifted into robes herself, a bluer tinge rather than the red monk garb of Kheb that Shifu usually wore. He frowned, concerned.

"Where is Shifu? Is he...?"

"He is fine. I asked him not to come this time. I needed to talk to you, and you've been moving too frequently. I knew you would rendezvous with him here eventually."

"Oh." Daniel's mind raced at these implications. He'd been careful to observe only, at least for these last couple of months. He'd made no contact, direct or indirect, with anyone, even at times it pained him to do so. He kept his thoughts to himself as much as possible, even from the tendrils of Oma's consciousness asking permission to connect with him.

"You are not yet where you should be in your path to enlightenment, Daniel."

"There is so much to understand, Oma."

"You would understand more if you fully released your burdens."

"But I did. I thought I did. I released the burdens and ascended after Kelowna. You said it couldn't have happened until I did, and well..." Daniel gestured around him, "...here I am."

Oma gave him a sad smile. "You released the pain and embraced your goodness. That was a first step, but you do not tread far enough down the path."

"I don't understand." Daniel kept his question on an intellectual level, closing off the emotional pull of his friends.

Oma seemed to find him transparent anyway. "You have not yet released your past. It is part of the burden you must shed to continue your journey."

Daniel straightened. A harsher edge crept into his voice. "My friends are not a burden."

"Your path takes you to them often." Oma's tone was mild, but Daniel was not fooled.

"Just because I'm ascended doesn't mean I no longer care about them."

"Nor should it, but you feel in human ways, act in human ways. We are more than that."

"Are we?" Oma was clearly taken aback by Daniel's sharper response. But he had been observing too many dangers happening, dangers to his friends, to Abydos. To say he as an ascended was above all these cares was too difficult for Daniel to bear.

He continued. "It's my compassion for other beings that brought me here. You saved me because I stopped millions of innocent people from being killed, including my friends. I can't just shut that off now that I've ascended to this higher plane. Don't ask me to give them up."

Oma sighed and repeated her common mantra. "Daniel, if I have taught you anything, it is that the universe is vast, and we are so small."

"Yes, but no matter how vast it is, you've also taught me the value of the individual is important. That's what you saw in me, isn't it? Why choose me?" Daniel pursued the question he had asked from even before he had decided to ascend.

Oma smiled enigmatically. "Your potential, your awareness... Daniel I've merely pointed out the path, you must take the journey for yourself."

"I know..." Once again, Oma provided no answers, only showed him the path he should walk, rather than the one he was drawn to take.

Oma almost appeared to be reading his thoughts. "A man who travels looking over his shoulder misses the obstacles before him."

"Are there obstacles in my path ahead?" Daniel choked down his annoyance that once again she was lapsing into metaphors.

Oma frowned at his petulant obtuseness. "You are creating obstacles by remaining too attached to what you have left behind."

"So, I'm just supposed to be some ghost wandering the halls of the SGC, unable to act?"

"Things are too fresh for you to wander there at all, Daniel. Besides that, you don't just wander. You have taken action on their behalf too often. First with your friend Jack."

His inactivity while Jack was tortured and killed again and again still burned. Bitterly, he retorted, "I followed your rules. Do you know how hard it was not to stop Ba'al, not to blast that fortress like Jack asked? I stayed within your parameters, Oma. I offered Jack ascension. How is that so different from what you did for me?"

"You do not know enough about your own journey; you could not lead another down that path. You cannot choose alone to ascend people."

Daniel found that response the height of arrogance. "Why not? You do, don't you?"

Oma's eyes flared, and her voice took on an angrier tone. "Do not think actions have no consequences, Daniel. Besides, that does not affect your actions in telling your friends where Jack was."

Daniel licked his lips, an unnecessary habit he retained when thinking. He schooled his argument carefully, aware she must know what he had done. He knew he was dancing around a loophole in the amorphous line of interference. "I only left the inspiration there for them to find. They figured it out for themselves. If Jonas hadn't been trying to connect the dots, he wouldn't have seen the clue, nor would Sam or Teal'c or General Hammond."

"And you know enough of Jonas Quinn's inquisitive nature and Teal'c's meditation habits to leave the clue in virtual plain sight for them," Oma dryly pointed out. "And that was not interference?"

Daniel raised a finger. "I never acted. I never spoke to them. They would've found the answer on their own. It wasn't me. They made the decisions on their own. They gave Jack a fighting chance, and he took it."   
Oma looked unconvinced. "It wasn't me."

"Your indirect inspiration notwithstanding, the next time one of your friends was alone and in danger, you inserted yourself where you should not be, made yourself part of his dream..."

Daniel interrupted her. "What was wrong with helping Teal'c? He was on a path that could have led him many places, instead his journey continued as before. It was the same as you did with me, and with Shifu. How was what I did wrong?"

"You look but do not see, you hear but do not listen. All know the Way, but few actually walk it." Oma smiled sadly. "And then there is Samantha."

"I never appeared to Sam!" Daniel spoke up quickly, but he suspected where Oma was leading.

"No, but you were present when Nirrti almost destroyed her."

"What, I'm not even allowed to observe? She didn't need me. She had Jack, and Teal'c, and Jonas with her. She wasn't alone."

"You acted."

"I..." Daniel's protest was weaker this time. "I didn't. I..."

"You know not yet the extent of your powers, Daniel. The slightest shift, and time and space can alter in an instant. Did not your travels through the Stargate teach you that?"

_  
He knew. He had seen how the genetic mutations had destroyed Col. Evanov. Sam's fate was near. He could offer her ascension, but he doubted she would accept it any more than Jack had. Her attachment to her life here was too strong. Besides, Jonas and Jack were getting through to the natives. All they needed was a little more time. Time Sam didn't have. Time Daniel wished for her. If only the mutations would stop, if only they would slow. As Daniel studied his beloved friend, knowing he could not ease her torment, he watched her, he looked into her, and had thought it was his imagination the corruptions to her body slowed. That it was merely the stress and worry and hope that had made him think time had stopped within her as Jack scooped her up and rushed her back to Nirrti's lab.  
_

"The team saved her," he responded stubbornly.

Oma shook her head and smiled benignly. "The sun is warm, the wind is wild, the grass is green along the shores. Here no bull can hide."

Daniel could no longer meet her eyes. She was right, deep down he had always known what happened; he couldn't comprehend the power he had subconsciously wielded. "I'm not sorry." Daniel managed to sound firm, but he was frightened.

"My point is you are still too closely connected to your old life when you should be experiencing and understanding this next phase of your existence."

"But you've taken action. You destroyed the Jaffa on Kheb. You revealed yourself to me long before I was at death's door. Your own actions belie your words."

Oma shook her head. "We are not discussing my actions or inactions, but yours. You do not comprehend the dangers. Daniel, the Others are watching."

"So do as I say, not as I do? That's ascension's philosophy?" Daniel began to get angry again.

"You are treading dangerous ground here, Daniel. I have explained ascended beings are not to interfere. Even offering you ascension crosses lines. I am outcast by the Others, as are you by proxy. There are consequences, more than you know or understand. If you interfere, there will be repercussions."

This was the first time Oma had admitted she too was breaking the rules. If her example was not one to follow, no wonder he was was confused. More calmly, he said, "Oma, you tell me these rules, you try and open my mind, but you bar me from the only reality I know to put things in context, to learn. We have the knowledge and power of the universe, and we do nothing to change it. You knew I chose to be on this path because I thought I could do more this way. But the reality is we can't do anything."

Oma shook her head. When she spoke again, it seemed more by rote than from the heart. "What can be done or not done is a matter of perspective. When I offered you ascension, I already knew you were ready to take the next steps in the great journey. That was obvious on Kheb. You had the potential to see beyond yourself."

"When I released Shifu to you." Daniel looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, Daniel." Oma smiled and nodded.

Daniel was not to be dissuaded so easily. "I still find you left a lot in the small print when you offered me this deal."

"Would you have not decided on this path?"

After a pause, Daniel answered honestly. "I'm not sure."

Oma appeared hurt. "I left the final decision up to you."

"I know you did. But this isn't what I expected. I'm on this higher plane, and yet with all this knowledge, I feel more limited than I did as a physical being."

"You are caught by your old philosophies. You must unlearn them. That's why you cannot become truly corporeal."

Daniel blinked in surprise. "You know about that?" Daniel had been confused by his thwarted attempts to touch the physical plane. He could touch the surface of the sun, and yet he could no longer grasp a pencil as a corporeal being. "Shifu could fully rematerialize. I've seen you partially do it." He feared bringing up Orlin's limitations, since Sam's ascended friend seemed to be suffering his own punishments.

"It is your very connections to your old life that make it impossible for you to reenter it."

"Well, that's...cryptic." Daniel chuckled in frustration.

"You desire the re-connections to your past. You are too close to them. Without the proper perspective, you will not achieve that which you seek."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "So by no longer desiring them, I will achieve my desires."

"Yes," was Oma's response.

"I have no idea what I just said." Daniel resisted rolling his eyes.

Oma smiled, then frowned at Daniel, deep in thought. Finally, she seemed to decide something and nodded. "Come."

Daniel dared not refuse. The two sped away, straight into space and bypassing the Stargate. Most ascended beings didn't use the Stargate system unless manipulating or working with matter. Daniel always felt more uncomfortable using this method, though it came in handy on occasion. Inwardly, he smiled. Sam would love this, the laws of astrophysics deconstructed and resurrected a thousand times in an instant. Daniel couldn't explain the mathematics behind it. In this new existence, it was a natural state of being, part of himself. "I think therefore I am."

Oma led him to a desert world; they spun around in low orbit before reaching a group of monuments. Daniel paused to wonder at the Ancient writings across the heavy doors, some spouting gibberish as a type of combination lock. However, Oma did not linger, and he followed her through to a large chamber.

"That's Ancient design," he sputtered when he drew next to her. He looked down at what he had first thought was a table in shock. "I've seen one of these before. It controlled time on P4X-639, but it didn't work right."

Oma slowly paced around the device as he read the various markings with surprising ease. She said, "this was the interface mechanism for a host of different technology used by those you call the 'Ancients'. This particular device was created for a far more encompassing purpose. The Ancients wanted to renew life after the cataclysmic plague destroyed so many. So they made this. It seeded life throughout the galaxy."

A thousand questions raced through Daniel's mind, but for once, his academic curiosity was put aside for a more personal concern. "Why are you showing me this?"

Oma continued as if he had not spoken. "This planet is known as Dakara. Later, it again breathed a different kind of life. The Goa'uld found this place, and though they did not find this chamber, the Goa'uld too created life here. It was here they perfected the gestation methods to ensure their connections with their hosts species."

"The Jaffa."

Oma nodded.

Daniel became angry again. "And you agree with what they did, subjugating another race to serve them?"

Oma pursed her lips. "My opinions as to how the lower plains interact are as nothing. My point is that in this place there is power, and the use and motivations of this power can depend on who is using it and why; it is not our place nor within our rights to stop it. The reverse side also has a reverse side. How we as more enlightened beings interact can have consequences not foreseen."

"But that's true of anything." Daniel protested at this mixture of clarity and obscurity.

"How deep is the river if you cannot see the bottom?"

Daniel sighed. "You're being too cryptic."

Oma huffed in frustration. "And you're being obtuse. I tried to explain with example; I've tried stating our rules. Much more is at stake, Daniel, then the life of one individual, or one world, or even one dozen worlds. How can your mind be open to the new path when you keep treading on the old?"

Daniel stubbornly refused to answer. Much more may be at stake for the ascendeds, but Daniel was once one of these same people she claimed were beneath their concerns. He could not be so blasé about their fates. He looked down at the Ancient control device to avoid meeting her eyes. He was then distracted by what he saw there.

Daniel was able to read the blocks with ease. It made him wonder again about a theory he had long harbored: that ascended beings were somehow related to the Ancients. Perhaps the lower beings were not below ascended beings low as Oma liked to have him believe. Daniel watched Oma's reaction carefully as he spoke. "The Ancients were acting for benevolent interests, allying themselves with other explorers and species looking for peaceful advancement, like the Asgard and the Nox. They utilized its power for good, but disappeared to who knows where, leaving their technology littered across the galaxy to be used by the Goa'uld. And the Others don't care?"

Oma shook her head, her expression remaining frustratingly enigmatic. "These principles were instilled for reasons. It does not matter how or why, just that they are there. Through action, you may solve one problem only to sow seeds for another."

Daniel laughed ironically at his defeat in their war of words. "There are more things on heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," he said.

Oma looked at him with benign puzzlement.

"A playwright on Earth, Shakespeare. You'd love him. He had such depth to his language that he could be downright confusing, at least according to my English major roommate sophomore year." Daniel scoffed and shook his head.

Oma bowed her head, her voice soft. "Daniel, I am outcast because the Others think I help people to ascend who are not ready for enlightenment. Your actions would help prove them right. I cannot allow you to interfere."

"I am not trying to stop your work, Oma. I..." Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, absently trying to push up glasses he no longer wore. "I understand what you are trying to say, but know that these connections are not only part of who I was, they are part of who I am. I can't promise you anything...but I will try."

Oma smiled and nodded. "The path is before you, Daniel, you only need to take it."


	4. Temptations

Daniel tried to follow Oma's advice. He even left the familiar confines of the Milky Way Galaxy and veered towards one of the Magellenic Clouds. He thought it was the small one, but up close it looked massive enough to him. He watched the spiral of his home galaxy; if he focused hard enough he could follow the movements of galaxy's spin and the universe's expansion.

As Oma had said, the universe was vast, but as Daniel observed its beauty, he couldn't help but think of the people on the untold worlds there. Ordinary people were trying to live their lives, planets subjugated under the Goa'uld. Daniel couldn't shake the injustice of being able to lead an existence of peace and enlightenment when so many others suffered, despite Oma's admonitions. But he also knew that Oma's work of guiding people to enlightenment was important too. She had saved him, and he still felt obliged to her.

Daniel drifted once again to within the Milky Way Galaxy. He even meandered to Shifu's nebula and explored this section of the cosmos. He appreciated the opportunity Oma had given him; he savored the knowledge and understanding he had gained upon ascension, but the inability to share, the ties he felt to his friends were still too strong.

Strange how he had not felt connected to the military establishment of Stargate Command, but even after death, being away from his teammates made him feel a piece of himself was always missing. He had connections to them, and obligations. Death had not relieved him of his perceived duty. He could not stop thinking about Anubis's actions, gathering more power than was right for any one person, much less a Goa'uld, to have.

Perhaps Oma was right; perhaps he should let the people he had left behind be on their own paths now. The Goa'uld had defeated upstarts amongst their kind before, even Anubis himself once before, and that was not counting the Tok'ra planting further seeds of distrust. Bra'tac and Rak'nor were recruiting more Jaffa to overthrow all the Goa'uld. How powerful would Anubis be without his followers? He could not be everywhere at once. Even ascended beings couldn't be everywhere at once, much less one lowly Goa'uld. Without Jaffa, Anubis's stranglehold would wither and die.

All these possibilities. Daniel's curiosity drew him back to see whether or not any of them would be realized. There was something about Anubis's actions that worried him, something no admonitions by Oma could shake.

* * *

Daniel checked on the progress of Anubis's search: aside from Tiamat's, he still needed three Eyes, including Ra's.

Anubis's first prime, Herak, was reporting on the progress. "We have sent a contingent to Ra's old mining colonies, my lord. They have long been abandoned, the naquadah mines dry. We can find no hint of the Eye of Ra so far, but there are still half a dozen worlds to search."

Anubis sounded haughty and impatient to Daniel's ears. "Proceed. Order them to be thorough. The Eye of Ra is the cornerstone to my emergence as the true god amongst the Goa'uld."

"Yes, my lord." Herak bowed low. "We have had reports that further expansion to our western regions have been halted by a series of strike and retreat tactics against our largest fleets. One damaged ship we managed to board showed they were the followers of Lord Yu."

"That old fool has been a thorn in my side for too long. Redouble efforts against him."

"My lord, that would pull ships away from the search for the remaining Eyes."

Anubis spoke, sounding frustrated. "No matter. We will deal with Lord Yu soon enough. Keep the ha'taks on their quest for the Eyes."

"Yes, my lord." Herak left the chamber.

Daniel could sense the frustration coming from Anubis during this interchange. He tried to move closer. Anubis remained a mystery to Daniel. How did one Goa'uld gain so much power? Anubis was different from most Goa'uld. Although typically melodramatic in his speech, he did not visually observe the typical Goa'uld penchant for vanity. Unlike most of the system lords, he kept his body draped in black and a cowl covered any of his features. Daniel began to wonder if the Goa'uld Anubis had a jackal head like the myths of old.

Daniel approached, but found only a strange blackness. What was odder still, Anubis almost seemed to become aware of his presence. He turned suddenly as if looking right at Daniel, then his head continued to scan the room slowly before settling on his throne.

Daniel was slightly shaken and confused about this near discovery. How could Anubis be aware of him at all? He decided to make further observations from a distance.

Anubis still appeared to look wary as he activated his communications. Another Goa'uld, presumably one of his underlings was standing in front of a lab.

"What is the status of construction on the new systems?"

"They are nearing completion, Lord Anubis. And initial tests are as you say. Combining the eyes amplifies their power. I predict once all are in your possession, they will have ten times their ordinary power."

"Good," Anubis nodded. "Proceed."

Daniel moved away, still nonplussed on what he discovered, and what he had not. For now, he had the information he needed, even if it was not the news he wanted to hear.

* * *

The temptation to act against Anubis was becoming too strong. So Daniel decided to shift his focus from the larger issues to observe Bra'tac and Rya'c. He was still concerned their plan to Erebus was too foolhardy, and could not help but observe. He had a promise to keep.

Bra'tac and Rya'c had already arrived with a small force in the cloaked tel'tak to the surface of the planet. Man'tok had led them to his contacts and they were now observing the guard changing at the Stargate.

"I still think we should go to the camp first, enlist more of the other prisoners," Man'tok's guard friend hissed. "Many are tired of living in this filth and weariness. We are warriors, not chattal and shepherds."

"To draw so many to our cause, we need to instill in them more than hope, we need to provide them freedom," Bra'tac countered. "Our ship cannot carry so many. We must first secure the Chappa'ai."

Rya'c spoke. "Master Bra'tac, are not the guards following a central pattern? I thought you taught such positioning was ripe for attack on the flanks."

Daniel smiled at Rya'c's recitation of strategy. Teal'c would be proud to see his son. Daniel felt a pang that he could not share this with Teal'c. He had promised Oma to only observe now, not contact.

Bra'tac too had smiled at the youth. "Indeed, you are correct. They are following lazy patterns, and further, have become lax in their duties. Watch as the guards look about, not scanning, just reviewing. Their lack of vigilance will be our success."

Daniel still felt a sense of foreboding. Bra'tac's overconfidence was keeping himself focused on the guards without watching his own flanks. He had apparently trusted Man'tok's contacts enough to proceed with the mission based on their intelligence, because all but the pilot of the tel'tak was present amongst the group. Daniel couldn't help but wish Bra'tac's plan had the more cautious strategy of Rak'nor's. Bra'tac was focused on the immediate goal without seeing the potential ramifications. There were other Jaffa in the woods. Daniel could sense their plans of ambush, but not their motivations. Had Man'tok led that many, was this a secondary force? Daniel did not have the military mindset of his friends to comprehend the strategy if this was the case.

But Daniel could not warn or question his friends. He could only watch as Bra'tac signalled, and the ambush moved forward.

Bra'tac's group, coupled with Man'tok and the local contacts sprang at once. The Jaffa watch were caught off-guard, several zatted in an instant. The leader surrendered. Bra'tac approached him and plucked a device from his forearm.

The device must have been the Goa'uld version of a GDO. Bra'tac dialed the Stargate. Daniel recognized the address as the SGC Alpha Site. The forcefield shut down at Bra'tac's command.

And then, just as suddenly, everything changed. Those other Jaffa Daniel had been distantly aware of came forth from the woods. It was clear now their intent. They were ambushing Bra'tac's forces. Bra'ta'c's group was surrounded by heavily armored Jaffa.

As the guards secured the prisoners, Daniel observed Bra'tac surreptitiously sending the deactivation signal to the Alpha Site. A few moments later, the wormhole shut down. The guards reached Bra'tac, stripped him of the device and secured him with the others.

The guards led their new prisoners away to the encampment. Daniel watched as Rya'c's jaw was clenched, his eyes wide.

Bra'tac whispered reassurances. "Our pilot is still back at the tel'tak. If we do not rendezvous there, he will know and send reinforcements. Besides, there are others at the camp that may yet hear our words. We will instill insurrection from the inside, now."

Daniel found Bra'tac's optimism hard to swallow, as much as he admired his obstinance in following his beliefs. Rya'c appeared to be just as skeptical as Daniel. "But Master, we were not to be here long, and you no longer have a symbiote to sustain you in the mines."

Bra'tac appeared surprised that Rya'c was more concerned about him than anything else. "Do not fear. I keep spare tretonin with me. I will be fine for several weeks, even months if I ration properly." He winked at Rya'c. "We will be rescued before then."

"Hey, you! Stop talking." The guards jostled the two apart roughly, and they continued their trek back to the encampment.

Daniel cursed his inability to act, but Oma's admonitions about interference still rang in Daniel's ears. She did not want him to observe his friends, his family, probably for this very reason. So he would not be tempted to interfere. But how could he stand by while they suffered? Whether or not he was there, they would be in the same danger. How could he have so much power, and not help? This struggle against the Goa'uld was still his battle too. Oma had noted the difficulty of the tasks he had taken on in life, how could she expect him to set them aside now?

Daniel calmed himself with difficulty. Bra'tac and Rya'c were in trouble because of recklessness, but they still had a hope of rescue. At least Bra'tac had a backup plan; hehad known the danger. Did Abydos have that same hope? Something had to be done. Some warning had to be made. The people of Abydos were still Daniel's people.


	5. Abydos

Daniel blocked the Abydos Stargate. It was a simple enough maneuver, and it wasn't technically interfering. He merely lingered in the event horizon a few moments...or several minutes longer. In any event, Anubis's Jaffa were blocked in their attempt to dial in to Abydos. Daniel knew their modus operandi by now. They would move to the next planet on the list, and mark the location for ship reconnaissance. But Anubis's ships were tied up at the moment, so it should be a while before Anubis came here. When Daniel was certain the danger of other dial-ins had passed, he continued on his way, whispering a "Benna wae" as he drifted past the puzzled boys guarding the Stargate.

Daniel feared Anubis would eventually end up here. Daniel dared not risk looking for the Eye himself on Abydos since his ascension; if he knew its location, it would be too great a temptation to do something with it. And despite the long rope Oma had been giving him, he was aware intuitively that this would cross the line of interference. Although Daniel had not searched here as an ascended, he had visited other worlds Ra had subjugated. There was no inkling the Eye was there. By process of elimination, Daniel was positive the Eye of Ra was here, on Abydos. Daniel well remembered the sleepless night of many years ago when he and Skaara first uncovered the Eye chamber.

* * *

_The coverstone had just been removed from the Stargate. A celebration ensued, and some rambunctious youths accidentally triggered a hidden passage that Daniel had never noticed before. Fearful of what Ra may have hidden, he ordered everyone back. Only at Sha're's urging did he accede to her demands that Skaara come with him on his initial investigation, and that was only to prevent Sha're from exposing herself to the danger._

Skaara and he could not believe the wonders they saw when they lit the braziers. Frescos and hieroglyphs proclaimed Ra's glory, his might, and his Eye. The pair assured the others there was no immediate danger, and then spent hours studying the glyphs, through that night and the days that followed. Now that they knew what to look for, they found other chambers as well, but none drew Skaara and Daniel like the first chamber of Ra.

Others joined them, including Sha're at times, but she did not remain long. Usually she laughingly referred to the chamber as Skaara's room, happy her brother was joining in Daniel's enthusiasm. She left the locale to "her two boys" while she taught the other Abydonians how to read and write, preferring this method of active defiance than further study of the old ways. They spoke of it one night on the dunes.

"You tell stories of your world where the rebellion happened, Daniel. You teach of many addresses for worlds we cannot yet reach. I am interested in these stories, not tales of subjugation from a dead god."

"But Sha're, I'm sure there's more to this Eye. I don't know what it is. A communication device, a weapon, some kind of..." Daniel's voice broke off.

"I know, my husband. But you have spent many days, and more nights than I am happy with, trying to find this Eye, to find another hidden chamber to no avail. The room is empty. Perhaps this Eye was with Ra when he died. Perhaps it is up there, no longer able to see us." She pointed to the stars overhead and lay back on the sands.

He nestled beside her. "Perhaps you're right."

* * *

Whether or not Sha're was right, Daniel knew Anubis would figure out the key to the final fate of the Eye of Ra was here on Abydos.

It also meant Daniel was running out of time. He had to save Abydos. He avoided the deserts where he and Shifu usually met this time. He could sense Skaara and other young men in the village on a hunting party towards the south. He headed straight to the village. This time of year, the population encamped in their tents. It provided more ability to get to the fertile grounds for crop raising and mastadge grazing. Only later in the year did they move further to the rock ruins of the "old city". And Daniel knew immediately where he should go.

Daniel remained in the shadows, visible and yet not, as he watched the man enter his tent. Kasuf moved slowly, more stooped with age than Daniel had remembered. No, Daniel realized with a strange flash of insight, the burden weighing the older man down was not age, it was grief. He could feel the waves of emotions surrounding Kasuf, as clearly as if he could touch them. The years of torment, first from widowhood, then in losing his son and daughter to a demon, followed by losing his daughter completely. The fears from harboring his grandchild from great evil, then seeing him gone for good. All those burdens had dulled the spark of life from his eye and sapped his energy, more than any passage of time.

With a start, Daniel realized Kasuf also grieved for Daniel's own death amongst his other feelings of loss. Daniel couldn't believe how Kasuf mourned the loss of a son-in-law that to Daniel's own mind had caused so much heartbreak to the House of Kasuf. His soul went out to his father-in-law, wishing comfort for the man he thought of as his own family.

Apparently Daniel's presence was noticed, because the Abydonian instantly straightened. "Who is there?" Kasuf called. Then, swifter than Daniel expected, Kasuf grabbed a staff weapon from nearby and primed it, pointing it towards Daniel.

He hadn't meant to frighten Kasuf like this, but there truly was no good way to prepare someone for seeing him. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, good father."

Kasuf's eyes widened. He almost dropped the staff weapon in shock. "D-Danyel? It cannot be. O'Neill told me you were no more after saving a world many stars away. You are with Shifu now. You are not real."

Daniel spoke in the Abydonian tongue. "It is I, good father. I am very real. But no longer in the sense of flesh and bone. Jack was right, I am with Shifu now. Your grandson would make you proud. He is Sha're's child in mind and spirit."

"Good son." Kasuf's cry of relief was mixed with joy, and his hand trembled as he reached out to Daniel. Daniel stepped back and raised his hand. Although visible, he was not corporeal. He did not wish to shock his father-in-law further. Besides, Daniel often found it disconcerting himself when people could pass through him, or throw objects, like shoes.

"I have come to warn you, good father. Abydos is in grave danger. A demon comes in search of Ra's magic."

"Will you not protect us, good son?"

Daniel sighed. "It's complicated, Kasuf."

"It is not. We will fight, Danyel. We will not allow the evil gods to return." Kasuf nodded curtly as if the simple statement was enough to repel Anubis. Kasuf's faith and strength warmed Daniel's heart, and reminded him of the terrible responsibility he was taking on.

"It will be difficult good father. The people, the children..."

"Come, come..." Kasuf stopped short in his attempt to grab Daniel's arm as he tried to usher his son-in-law out of the tent. "We will speak to the council. We will make our plans." Kasuf smiled, and Daniel noted the old man was no longer stooped, but standing straight and strong. "I am glad to see you, good son. Despite the circumstances."

Daniel obediently followed his father-in-law's commands, absently wondering if he was following his plan, or his fate.

* * *

The Abydonian council was quickly assembled, at least those who were not of the hunting party. Daniel was not surprised at how quickly they accepted Kasuf's explanations, he was an elder and leader of the group. What disturbed at the alacrity with which they accepted the information came from Daniel, and the trust they put in him. Kasuf gestured freely to him and asked Daniel to speak. Even now, knowing he was leaning further and further over that line Oma had drawn in the sand, Daniel could not refuse the request of his father-in-law, and so he showed himself to the council and explained more about Anubis and item he sought.

Sha're's cousin, one of the women of the council, signalled her twelve year old son to recall the hunting party. Daniel couldn't believe how the toddler he remembered from years ago had grown. But Daniel could not be distracted for long. Already speaking to them, he would try and protect his adopted people in the only way he felt safe to do so, with his words.

"As I tried to explain to Kasuf, the danger is imminent, and it is serious. Anubis will not stop until he recovers Ra's weapon. Anubis does not care of your people, only the item. I don't guarantee the safety of anyplace on Abydos. You should be aware of that. The children are in danger. You should evacuate to another safe world."

Kasuf answered. "We will not leave Abydos. We are strong together, so you say."

Daniel gave a wan smile. "Yes, Kasuf, but..."

Another councillor spoke. "As you say, Daniel, there's not much time. You have told us Anubis will use this weapon to hurt many worlds."

Daniel sighed. "Yes, but..."

"Then we will do what we must to stop him." A third councillor spoke up. "Kasuf will take the women and children to the caves of Kalima."

Kasuf nodded. "It is so. I will gather them now. We were safe from Ra there. It will be safe enough."

"Good father..."

Higher realm of existence or not, Daniel felt cowed by the determined look as his father-in-law interrupted. "We will not abandon our home, Danyel. Together we are stronger. With your spirit by our sides, we will be victorious over the demons." Kasuf smiled and left the council to gather the children.

Although to the best of Daniel's knowledge, ascended beings could not predict the future, he could not shake the sense of foreboding that he had just seen Kasuf for the last time. Oma was right; things were happening too fast in this physical realm, but Daniel knew nothing else he could do. He was limited in his actions, already pushing the boundaries Oma warned him not to cross. But he was unable to do nothing at all. The Abydonians would not leave, and they knew Ra's temple better than anyone else. He needed their help. He had now placed them on the quest he could not make.

Not long after Kasuf departed, Skaara arrived. As Daniel expected, his cousin's mention of Anubis held special meaning to his brother-in-law. Skaara's experiences when he was joined with Klorel would have given him a knowledge of how dangerous Anubis would be. He was openly and honestly skeptical at their chances against such a powerful Goa'uld.

So yet again, Daniel allowed himself to be seen, to be known. To show Skaara how important this was. They must not fail, and they were not alone.

Skaara's joy seeing Daniel's face humbled him once again. Skaara knew the risks, he knew stakes, and he still agreed. A world of understanding passed between the two brothers by marriage.

Skaara's understanding of how important this mission must be helped steel Daniel's own determination, even as Skaara's faith in him frightened him. Despite Oma's warnings, Daniel was leaning further and further over that line of interference. He would give them what help he could. If he could not act, he could perhaps enlist others, those he could trust, the people he had always trusted even when he himself didn't realize it. He would ask SG-1.


	6. Pieces in Place

Before he took that next step, he checked once more on Anubis. There was still a slim hope Anubis would not threaten Abydos. What Daniel found sickened him. The Goa'uld's Jaffa slaughtered the population of two worlds needlessly. The Eye was not on either of them. Daniel strode through the carnage while a slow ember of fury began to build. Such unnecessary waste. Daniel had the power to stop it in an instant, but the rules and regulations Oma taught held him back.

Daniel was forestalled from further reconnaissance. He sensed Oma near him while he still travelled across space, so he merely paused, alighting on a moon no longer capable of supporting life near a long abandoned Stargate. After a moment, Oma arrived.

"What are you doing, Daniel? I have told you. It is against our laws to interfere."

He challenged her commitment to these rules she espoused. "Your laws, not mine."

"Daniel, I've told you before, the Others are always watching. Again you focus on the minute without seeing the whole."

Oma's words seemed so trite, Daniel finally unleashed the fury building in him at the inaction she was trying to enforce. "I see enough of the whole. I see an evil creature bent on taking innocent people. Have you seen what Anubis is doing? I don't care what universe or plane of existence we're in, that's wrong. Eventually he will destroy even Abydos. Can you be so uncaring, so unfeeling? He will murder the blood kin of Shifu! His grandfather, his uncle! You have raised my stepson from an infant, I know you can't be so callous about the people that mean so much to him...so much to me. How can you not want to do something?"

Oma paused before speaking, appearing more nonplused than Daniel had ever seen her. "It is not what I want or do not want that is the issue. I have explained this to you before, Daniel. We cannot interfere in the affairs of lower beings. What Anubis does is not your concern."

"Even when that means we let innocent people die? That's unacceptable."

"You must accept it. This is no longer your path."

"There are many paths to enlightenment." Daniel's threw Oma's oft repeated phrase back at her with contempt.

She sighed. "Daniel, you know the rules. Leave Anubis alone. If you do not cease with this interference, I will not be held responsible for the consequences to you."

"I don't care about the consequences to me. It's the consequences to the Abydonians and the countless other worlds Anubis has conquered that's at stake. It seems we ascended beings are good at not worrying about the consequences to them. Why is interference sometimes okay and sometimes not? You didn't mind interfering when you took Shifu and blocked his knowledge of the Goa'uld genetic memory."

A range of emotion passed over Oma's face before she was calm enough to reply. Daniel wished he could have heard a more immediate, and perhaps honest response than what followed. "And you were told by Shifu that it was time to choose a new path. You told me recently you would follow it. It seems to me you are still following the old one."

Daniel shook his head. "I tried to follow your path, it led me back here. How do you know this isn't my way?"

"If I pour the water out of the cup, is it still empty?"

"I'm tired of these riddles."

Oma looked equally exasperated. "Then let me make this crystal clear. If you use your ascended status to help find the Eye of Ra, I will consider it interference and stop you myself."

"Don't mess with Mother Nature," Daniel muttered to himself

Oma raised an eyebrow in an almost Teal'c-like gesture. "Daniel, if you interfere, I cannot protect you. I will not protect you."

"I understand. But I also know there is right and wrong, regardless of planes of existence. Oma, I'm sorry, I will try not to cross the line, but letting Anubis continue unchecked is wrong." His light blinded Oma with its ferocity as Daniel turned into energy and rushed towards the Stargate, activating it with his thoughts just before his ethereal form burst through it.

* * *

  
To throw Oma off his trail, Daniel wandered amongst some of the outskirts of Anubis's fleet. He was shocked at what he discovered. Anubis had gained even more territory in a short time, including retrieving an Eye. His agents had also stolen the Eye of Apophis from a lesser Goa'uld who did not know its worth. Now only the Eye of Ra was needed to complete his set, and Anubis's list of possible locations was dwindling to Abydos. The mission was more urgent than ever. Daniel needed allies quickly. He headed to Earth.

* * *

Although humbled by their blind faith, Daniel wished for the Abydonians simple acceptance of his request after trying to enlist the SGC's help, or more specifically, Jack O'Neill's. He waited until his friend was alone. The elevator seemed as good a location as any. This way Daniel was certain not to be interrupted. A hold on the mechanics of the pulleys, a reroute of the power interface, and it was safe for him to make his presence known.

As urgent as Daniel knew this was, as dangerous as every appearance became, Jack O'Neill quickly dispelled Daniel of the belief that he could drop in on old friends during times of mortal peril without at least giving a how-de-do.

But Daniel had played the role of diplomat many times; and had been Jack's friend for longer. As much as he wanted to get to the point, he bit his tongue and followed O'Neill's lead. After all, what exactly was post-mortem etiquette? So he asked the usual questions, responded to the quips; easily slipped into his role in the banter somehow established long ago between them without conscious thought.

What Daniel found particularly ironic was that he was now parroting Oma's arguments to Jack. Somehow, Daniel didn't find them any more convincing now that he was repeating them back to Jack. In fact, he was less convinced in Oma's explanations.

"Let me ask you this. Have you met any of these Other guys?" Jack asked a pointed and direct question.

Daniel was forced to admit, "No."

"Well then, how do you know they're any kind of a threat?"

Jack was taking him off the point. Daniel needed his help for Abydos. He couldn't act himself. Didn't Jack see that? "Oh good, that's, that's a good one. As it is, Oma's an outcast because she believes that helping people ascend is our duty."

"And that's...okay?"

"Technically, no. But she does it anyway. Those of us that follow her are walking a very fine line." Daniel pleaded with Jack to understand to agree. Abydos was in trouble. He willed Jack to just help. The time for action was needed, not questioning the finer points of the laws and policies of ascension.

Jack again cut to the heart of the matter. "Why don't they try to stop her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jack was incredulous.

Daniel sighed in frustration. It was something he too had wondered about, and a discussion Oma pointedly avoided whenever he attempted to bring it up. All he could do was try and get Jack to understand. Oma's admonitions echoed in his head as he spoke. "No, I don't know. All I know is what Oma has taught me. Ascension doesn't make you all knowing or all powerful. It is just the beginning of the journey. The point is, if I were to help you, if I were to take any action to help you, Oma would step in and stop me herself to avoid drawing the wrath of the Others. If they wanted to, they could stop everything she's been trying to do for a long, long time. I can't jeopardize that."

Daniel had given his arguments. It was time to trust Jack to make the decision. Daniel was confident that once again SG-1 would be watching out for him. They were his friends. They would be there for each other. He needed them now; Abydos needed them now. They wouldn't refuse. Daniel released his freeze on the elevator and disappeared. He had much yet to do.

* * *

Despite his desire to return to Abydos, Daniel felt compelled to return to Erebus. He told himself it was to throw Oma off his trail, but in truth he wanted to see if the rescue mission had occurred yet. Despite Daniel's hope, Bra'tac and Rya'c were still on the mining planet where he left them. Worse, they were still held captive.

Bra'tac and Rya'c were put to work in the mines with the other prisoners. Bra'tac was rationing his tretonin. "We will be fine, Rya'c."

"But Master, they found the tel'tak. They killed our pilot."

"Our absence will be noticed. Besides, I sent a signal to the Tau'ri base. They will decode it. Even now our rescue may be planned. And we have much work still to do here to carry hope to our brothers falsely enslaved, imprisoned because they will not serve new false gods. Man'tok's guard allies may yet help."

"But Man'tok was killed yesterday!" Rya'c whispers became louder.

Bra'tac's voice remained low and calm. "His allies are still among us, Rya'c. Be strong."

Rya'c stared at Bra'tac, and at the Jaffa master's confident nod and continued to work, lifting his share of the load they needed to carry.

Now that Rya'c was behind him, Daniel saw Bra'tac's face fall. Daniel could tell Bra'tac was not expecting imminent rescue. The fifth column rebels Bra'tac had hoped would assist him on Erebus were either already dead or also now among the prisoners. So why was Bra'tac rationing his tretonin? Bra'tac knew Rak'nor and the other rebel Jaffa would not question their disappearance for months. It was the way of the Rebel Jaffa.

As Daniel watched, Rya'c stumbled with the load he was pulling, falling to his knees. The overseer was immediately upon them, striking the young man with his whip.

Bra'tac called out, defying the overseer and distracting him from Teal'c's son. Instead the overseer whipped the former First Prime, who took the punishment stoically. Rya'c's anguished cry shook through Daniel's essence. "No! Master!"

Bra'tac was surviving for Rya'c. He was maintaining hope for the boy and keeping his vow as best he could to keep the son of Teal'c alive. Survival was an act of defiance in this place, and defiance was one of Bra'tac's best, if most exasperating qualities. Plus, Daniel sensed Bra'tac had somewhere developed the Tau'ri's penchant for hope. Although not specifically planned, the signal had been sent through to the Alpha Site. Bra'tac hoped someone would decode it, or at least determine its significance. He was taking what actions he could and hoping his faith in the cause would be enough.

Daniel knew better. SGC protocal had unknown signals filed for analysis in a non-priority pile. An analyst may not attempt to translate it for months. The signal in and of itself would not be shared with either the Tok'ra or the rebel Jaffa without more information indicating its significance.

Once again, Daniel chafed at Oma's restrictions. He had so many abilities, but he was more useless than before he was ascended. Bra'tac acted with honor...he acted! Daniel cowered in the cloak of ascension restricted by the amorphous rules of non-interference.

Yet Oma's warnings still made him cautious. She was watching him too closely. As much as Daniel wanted to blast the sadistic guards aside and lead Bra'tac and his friends to freedom, any outward exhibition of his ascended powers would definitely draw her attention. And Daniel's obligation was not only to Teal'c's family now. It was to Abydos, and he could not jeopardize that when they were in such imminent danger.

Maybe he could still warn Teal'c somehow. After all, approaching Jack about Abydos had been a pretty blatant hint. Oma was warning him about crossing a line he was already teetering over. But she hadn't stopped him yet. What was one more subtle step of warning? He headed towards Abydos; he needed to tell Teal'c. After they got the Eye...

* * *


	7. Walking the Line

Rya'c and Bratac's pain slipped from his mind as he took in the scene before him. Anubis had arrived sooner than even Daniel anticipated. Abydonians were already falling in battle. Daniel could feel their pain but was unable to do anything. Teal'c's attention was fully absorbed in giving orders and fighting Anubis's forces. Daniel would have to wait to tell Teal'c about his mentor and son...if Teal'c survived.

That brought Daniel up short. He never considered his friends might not survive this mission. He had railed against Bra'tac's folly, and he had repeated the same mistake. Daniel had focused on stopping Anubis. Not able to act himself, he had put his friends here as his proxy. SG-1 always won the day right? Daniel cursed his expectations. His ascended imperviousness had made him callous to the fragility of life. So worried about inactions, he had not counted on the collateral damage from acting. The villagers he considered his friends were dying in front of him. And now, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jonas were in danger, and it was directly because of Daniel's intervention.

Daniel collected himself. If the Eye were found, all would not be lost. Sam and Jonas may have made progress. It would be worth it; it would be worth it. Daniel repeated that weak mantra to himself as he focused on his friends inside the pyramid, remaining invisible, observing their progress.

Unfortunately they weren't making progress. They were as stymied as Skaara and Daniel had been, and time was not on their side.

Jonas was briefing Jack. "...there's nothing. Just a lot of talk about the power of Ra, the size of his domain..."

"Big domain?" Jack quipped.

Daniel noticed Jonas had become familiar enough with Jack's off-beat humor not to get sidetracked. "There's no mention of a secret chamber where he keeps his most valuable possessions; not that I would expect that."

"Right." Jack replied. Daniel was pointedly reminded that patience was never one of Jack O'Neill's virtues at the best of times unless a fish was involved. What startled him was when Jack called him out.

Jack knew Daniel was there. He didn't sense him, he just knew. "Son of a... Hey! Where are you? We're only doing this because of you."

Daniel could not refuse the call. He appeared to his friends in the middle of the room. Recent events had made him forget how others would react. He didn't consider Sam and Jonas's surprise at seeing him.

"Daniel!" There was both joy and hurt in Sam's voice as she spoke his name. In all his times watching her, she had not been aware of him, but time was much too short to observe further niceties.

"Sam." There was so much more he would say to his friend in another time and place, but right now his objective was too urgent. He barely greeted Jonas before turning to an irate Jack O'Neill.

Jack's opinion of the Ascended had obviously dropped to being par with the Tok'ra after what happened with Ba'al. Jack was impatient, nay angry, and Daniel was the subject of his ire. "You hear that?" Jack pointed at the ceiling, where the sounds of the battle punctuated every moment.

"I can't do anything about that, you know." Daniel had explained this to Jack. He couldn't act. He had already done too much.

"I don't care. Do something or we walk. Right now." Jack was a military man, his position was being compromised, and Abydos or not, Daniel could tell Jack had reached the end of his rope. Jack expected every member of his team to share the load. And Daniel realized Jack still considered him part of the team, ascended being or not. Daniel realized with surprise he felt that way too.

Still he sighed. Jack didn't know what he was asking. "Remember that fine line we were talking about?"

O'Neill's expression brooked no argument. "Cross it."

Daniel wavered, a thousand thoughts in his head in one moment. His loyalty to this world, to this life. He realized now what Oma meant. He was travelling down his old path. He was not a part of SG-1, but he was always a part of SG-1. As an ascended, he could not stop Anubis's fleet. Oma had made that clear. But she had not stopped him yet. She had not stopped him talking, interacting.

Daniel considered this loophole. Perhaps he could take further advantage of it. Perhaps he could still straddle this middle line and not unravel Oma's work. He would not act as the Ascended Being; he would be Doctor Daniel Jackson, student and master of archeology and linguistics, member of SG-1. If he shared only his unascended knowledge...

"Okay," Daniel sighed, decision made, and hoped for all their sakes it would be enough. He set to work.

* * *

After a few moments, Jack and Skaara went to help Teal'c. Daniel was amazed at how easily he was able to slip into his professor mode: studying, translating, hypothesizing. He reconnected with the others as if he had never been apart from them. Sam was willing to be a sounding board for him, as always, and Jonas was one of the most enthusiastic students he'd ever met. He missed this simple study. But the percussions surrounding them and the fact he could not touch the walls he had traced so often a lifetime ago reminded him that it was not a time to be lost in reverie.

Sam was keenly aware of their deadlines as well, and unwittingly tempted him with that last step he was only just now talking himself out of doing. "Um, can't you just…zip into the wall and see if there's something on the other side?"

Daniel had neither the time nor inclination to explain this to Sam more fully. Speaking it aloud may make him reconsider his inactions. "It's complicated," he replied.

Jonas soon was inspired by the quote of "rays of the sun will do." Daniel was surprised he never connected the literal meaning. He had been so immersed in the mythology of Ra as a sun god, the beams shooting past this small jewel imbedded in the fresco had not caught Daniel as being unusual. Light from a flashlight was doing nothing, and Jonas took Carter's suggestion of focusing the light, heading to his pack.

As Jonas rummaged through the items, Daniel felt a surprising possessiveness. Seeing Jonas able to physically touch tools like the ones Daniel had used a lifetime ago ignited a yearning Daniel had almost forgotten. Then Daniel noted a distinctive scratch along the handle of the magnifier, and he blurted, "is that my stuff?"

Jonas paused for a second, then replied, "you weren't using it any more."

"Yeah." Jonas was right. Daniel could visit the inside of an atom or the breadth of the cosmos unassisted. He had no need for these tools. Still, it was a disconcerting reminder that he was no longer part of the flesh and blood world. The archeologist mantle he donned was a role he was playing at, to hopefully keep Oma, the Others, and their non-interference rules at bay. And if he was acting in that role, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

He studied the rays of the sun again, looked at the colors. Gold would have been an easy enough color for Ra to use, and common for the Goa'uld. The Abydos suns were yellow giants. However, these rays were red. As Jonas began to give up in frustration, Daniel was struck by inspiration. He backed up further to look at the wall in its entirety and confirm his theory. "It's red."

Jonas was not yet following. "What is?"

Daniel replied, "The rays of the sun on the fresco are…are red. Sam?"

Like she had since their first meeting amongst these very sands, Sam instantly followed Daniel's line of thought and was already ordering Jonas out of the line of fire as a precaution as she aimed her P90 at the jewel. Daniel too had moved instinctively, though no bullet could have harmed him. The red laser scope did the trick. The wall drew back, revealing a hidden chamber.

"Sweet," Jonas said.

Daniel followed the others inside. No weapons, mostly jewels and artifacts. Daniel was distracted from looking for the jewel by a stone tablet he found on a table. Its dull grey presence was incongruent with the ostentatious wealth surrounding it. Then Daniel started to read. The Ancient language was as familiar as if he'd always spoken the tongue. It had happened earlier, on Dakara. He had been focused so much on Oma's explanations to fully comprehend the significance of his ease of translation. Oma had deflected his indirect questioning then, but the text on the tablet explained the truth.

He had been right. The people who had disappeared long ago, Oma's familiarity with the device on Dakara, the influences in disparate cultures. The Others were the Ancients. This tablet described their history in the Milky Way Galaxy, how many ascended while others died from a horrific plague. Daniel continued to read. The tablet went further to describe a city made lost, filled with the most advanced of their technology and...

Sam noticed his distraction. "Daniel, what is it?"

His thoughts were disjointed as he tried to reply coherently to her. His mind raced. There was much more at stake here than just the Eye of Ra. From what Daniel could see, this tablet was much more valuable--clues to the most advanced of Ancient technology? Anubis could not get his hands on this tablet. Daniel no longer felt any guilt at disobeying the spirit of Oma's instructions. This information could help his friends, help everyone.

Anubis's troops were closing in too fast. Daniel needed to buy more time. And he knew just how to get it. He barely made his excuses to Sam before he rushed away.

* * *

The Ancients. No wonder Oma had brought him to Dakara. Was this why they no longer interfered? They set up the galaxy and then stayed back, like some sort of watchmaker god? Daniel considered telling the team of Dakara, but even now he was too afraid to cross more lines. Oma had showed that to him. It was ascended knowledge. Daniel was risking enough as it was.

But the Lost City. That had been discovered in human exploration of an unascended's stronghold. Despite the Ancients' non-interference now, when they roamed these worlds, they left so much technology scattered about his team used to joke about them being the biggest litterbugs of the galaxy. Surely the technology there would be fair game since technically "they" discovered the tablet with directions. Mere humans on the physical plane, not ascended beings with ascended knowledge. Sure, Daniel had translated it, but Jonas would've done the same with his notes right? Daniel refused to focus on this argument further so as not to expose its weaknesses to himself. And with the power Anubis was amassing, they would need every weapon in their arsenal. The stakes had suddenly gotten much, much higher.

With time so desperately short, desperate measures were needed. And so Daniel found himself here, amongst the system lords. He was surprised to discover Lord Yu had finally succeeded. The other Goa'uld, chafing at Anubis's overwhelming forces and disregard for territories, were joining together to defeat him. When Daniel arrived, a teleconference was occurring amongst the various system lords as their ships hovered in orbit around a barren gas giant.

"Anubis has taken over more of my territory. This is intolerable!" Bastet spat into the monitor.

Morrigan's reaction was implacable. "He was to stop his wholesale conquering once he rejoined the system lords."

"He has no honor." Yu nodded. "As I told all of you when Osiris presented his offer."

"And which is why we have chosen to meet with you here," Ba'al replied. "Your efforts have been the most effective in halting Anubis's invasions. You have a strategy in place. Our combined efforts could help in quashing Anubis's rise to power unchecked."

Daniel was oddly fascinated by the warped group dynamics of these parasitical creatures. He was also grateful he did not arrive when they could have been feasting on symbiotes. Daniel was still disgusted from when he last witnessed that ritual on that space station.

Instead, the conference was interrupted as a Jaffa approached Ba'al. When he reestablished the audio link to the other system lords, Ba'al appeared livid. "Anubis has raided one of my naquadah refinery facilities. I must tend to this matter. Inform me of your plan of action." He cut off his communication.

Morrigan's eyes flared in the typical Goa'uld manner. "I suggest we recess to verify our own intelligence on Anubis's movements."

Yu nodded, waving his First Prime to sign off the connection. That fit Daniel's plan perfectly. This way he could mitigate his interference. Daniel knew he was pushing his luck, revealing himself once again, but at this point every second mattered.

Daniel noted no lo'taur served Yu. Instead his First Prime took on the position of both valet, advisor, and military strategist. With a brief pang of guilt, Daniel wondered if his covert mission caused this change, and what happened to Yu's last lo'taur. Then he thought of his disturbing conversation with Ba'al's servant, and Daniel wondered if his pity was misplaced.

With only Yu and his First Prime present, Daniel sealed the room and made himself visible. "Greetings, Yu the Great."

Yu spun, startled. His Jaffa fired his zat and an instant later had grabbed one of the staff weapons stored nearby and shot at Daniel. The blast passed right through the ascended being. Jaffa pounded from the other side of the locked door in a futile attempt to reach their master. Daniel ignored them all, directing his attention to the Goa'uld.

"Do you know who I am?" Daniel asked blandly.

Yu scowled and abruptly nodded. "The Tau'ri who spoke many tongues. You are dead."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "In a manner of speaking."

Yu's First Prime again tried to fire, only setting aside his weapon at his master's barked "Jaffa, Kree!" Yu moved to his throne, watching Daniel warily. He surreptitiously tried to flip a switch which Daniel had already rendered inert at the same time he had sealed the room. Daniel watched as Yu covered his momentary panic with the appearance of sedate calm. There was a reason Yu remained one of the oldest system lords. He was not one easily ruffled.

Daniel maintained a non-threatening posture. "We will not be disturbed while I am here, but I have no wish to harm you. I wish to parley."

Yu's gaze remained wary. He fingered his ribbon device and glanced at his First Prime, obviously weighing his options. Finally, he inclined his head slightly. "You are one beyond my power, former Tau'ri. I will hear your words."

Daniel spoke again. "I come to warn you, Lord Yu, of the enemy common to the Tau'ri and the system lords."

Yu raised his eyebrows. "Anubis."

Daniel nodded. "I know the great Yu has been aware of Anubis's movements across this galaxy, paying no heed to territory or life. Are you equally aware of why?"

Yu looked at Daniel shrewdly. "He is pursuing legends."

"He is amassing power. He is about to take the Eye of Ra, the most powerful of all the Eyes, and the only one needed to complete his set."

Yu slammed his fist against the armrest. "That is forbidden!"

"You and I both know Anubis does many forbidden things," Daniel replied equally. "With the Eye of Ra, he will have the power and capacity for a weapon superior to the other Goa'ulds combined. With it, he could even wipe out even the vast domain of Yu the Great."

Yu settled back into his chair and folded his hands in front of him, attempting to exude calm, but Daniel could see him trembling. "You have a proposal?"

"With your alliance and the combined forces of the system lords, you may be able to stop him. As we speak, Anubis is reaching for the Eye. I can tell you where he is. You can confront him."

"Tell me," Yu's excitement at learning where to crush his enemy was obvious.

Daniel raised a finger. "First a promise. The humans who live on this world are innocent of Anubis's treachery. Though we have been enemies, you have always kept your word and been honorable in the treaty with Asgard and Tau'ri. Give me your promise you and your fleet will leave the inhabitants alone."

Yu stared at Daniel for several seconds, then bowed in acquiescence.

"You will find Anubis on Abydos," Daniel said.

Yu raised his eyes. "The cursed world. Where Ra disappeared."

"Where Ra was destroyed by Tau'ri," Daniel corrected. It wouldn't hurt to remind the Goa'uld of that fact, that though innocent, these humans were not helpless, nor without allies. He then transformed into pure white energy, blinding Yu and his servant with his light before disappearing, vaguely aware of the Jaffa bursting in as Yu shouted orders to reestablish communications with the other system lords still in orbit.


	8. Anubis

Daniel knew that even with the gathered fleet, it would still take time to mobilize that many ships to attack Anubis. He needed to stall longer. When he had left Sam and Jonas, they still hadn't found the Eye. Daniel planned on giving them as much time as possible. Instead of returning directly there, he chose to spy on Anubis and determine the enemy's progress.

He was in time to hear Anubis's First Prime report there was a standoff. SG-1 had the Eye, and were threatening to blow it up if Anubis didn't back off. Daniel smiled to himself. A very typical Jack plan, and one that a chance of working. But if Jack was threatening such measures, talking instead of acting, it likely meant he was desperate...and trapped. Daniel needed to help.

However, this standoff gave Daniel an idea of how to stall. Yu's reaction to his appearance reminded him of the powerful presence an Ascended Being portrayed to the Goa'uld. A bluff could give Daniel and SG-1 the time needed.

As Anubis's Jaffa withdrew, Daniel appeared, his arms crossed in front of him. Anubis turned, almost seeming aware of his presence before seeing him. Daniel's voice remained calm, sure. "You won't touch Abydos."

Anubis adopted a similar calm stance to Daniel's, folding his hands in front of him. "And how will you stop me?"

"I can, and I will," Daniel replied, "if one more person down there is hurt." Daniel almost believed it himself.

Anubis was not intimidated. "You can do nothing but stand there an utter empty threats. Because I know what you are."

"If you know what I am, then you know very well I can wipe you from existence." Daniel pressed his case without any appearance of doubt, but behind the facade, Daniel was perplexed. Unlike Yu, Anubis was unconcerned, practically mocking Daniel.

Anubis approached. "I know who you are, Daniel Jackson. But you do not yet know who I am."   
With that, the shield that had blocked Daniel's ability to see the Goa'uld's true form separated. It was no jackal's head, but Daniel reeled in shock at what he saw. The shield kept Anubis's essence intact, allowed him to remain matter. But that was not his true state of being. He was energy. Like Daniel, and yet not. Daniel could sense the touch of ascension upon the Goa'uld, but it was evil, putrid, and also incomplete. The danger Anubis posed was much greater than he had ever imagined.

Oma must have known this. The Others must know this. How could she order Daniel not to interfere when this...perversion was wreaking havoc? Suddenly a memory of his first visit to Kheb came back to him. The monk would only permit Bra'tac to follow the path once he removed his symbiote. What if it was more than just a step to enlightenment? What if it was because of experiences with the Goa'uld? What if it was Anubis that caused this rule?

While Daniel stood processing this overwhelming news and its implications, Anubis casually moved to his throne. "With the wave of my hand, I will bombard the surface. You can try and stop me if you choose."

Daniel's tone was bitter. "What makes you think I won't?"

Anubis taunted him. "Your words mean nothing. Take action...if you dare."

The Goa'uld knew he was bluffing. He was aware of the rules of non-interference as well as, if not better than Daniel. Daniel's ploy to stall had failed. Or had it? Anubis may have called his bluff, but Daniel still had a strategy to play. Daniel could sense Yu's fleet was about to arrive. He turned back to Anubis with a smile as ha'taks jumped out of hyperspace and surrounded Anubis's mother ship.

"Maybe I won't have to."

Anubis did not reply. Behind Daniel, the viewscreen communicator activated, and Yu stated his ultimatum. Daniel listened as Anubis employed his own stalling tactic to prevent an immediate attack. After the communications were cut off, Daniel pressed his advantage.

"You won't survive that many mother ships."

"They're not attacking because they fear me," Anubis replied. Daniel again reminded himself this was an opponent not to be underestimated.

"Maybe," Daniel conceded. "Maybe I'll tell them you don't have the Eye, and they can beat you if they strike now."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Anubis asked.

Daniel decided to play into the seed of doubt Anubis was trying to plant. Anubis's focus was the Eye. Daniel knew the Lost City was the greater treasure. Yu's fleet was a stick with which to threaten Anubis, now was time to dangle a carrot. "Maybe I'll deliver the Eye of Ra to you." Daniel emphasized every word that followed. "If you give me your word you won't harm the people of Abydos. Ever."

Anubis straightened in his throne, his greed apparent as he replied. "So be it." Presumably Anubis considered Abydos's safety was enough of a prize for Daniel. But the safety of Abydos rested hand in hand with protection of that tablet. Knowing Anubis's true form, Daniel couldn't shake the feeling it was even more important to keep it out of Anubis's hands. He was banking that the Goa'ulds' mutual hatred of each other and inherent greed would save SG-1 and his people.

Daniel ensured Anubis understood the ramifications of this deal. This time when he spoke, he was not stalling, he was not bluffing. "That's a promise I'll hold you to no matter what."

Anubis leaned back, tilting his head as if assessing Daniel before nodding again. Daniel wasted no more time. He returned to his team.

* * *

As Daniel expected, SG-1 was trapped in the antechamber. Jack held the Eye, a pack of C-4 explosive attached and armed. Jack always was the best poker player of the group. Even Teal'c was occasionally fooled.

Daniel became visible behind them as Jack spoke. "Anubis must really want that thing in one piece if his boys have held off this long."

"He does," Daniel replied.

SG-1 jumped, startled. Sam asked, "where were you?"

Daniel chuckled to himself. Sam wouldn't believe him even if he had the time to explain. "Busy, busy."

He walked over to them and stood in the open doorway. Only his team could see him; the Jaffa outside were unaware of his presence, so he stood, invisible, looking at Anubis's forces. Without the agreement Daniel had with Anubis, SG-1 would be slaughtered. Even if Jack had destroyed the Eye, that price would've been too high.

"Hey," Jack called to him.

Daniel looked at Jack and responded with a weak smile and nod in acknowledgment. Jack was more somber and forgiving than when they last spoke.

What surprised him was his friend's next statement. "Thanks for Skaara. I assume he's okay."

Daniel couldn't comprehend what Jack was telling him. Thanks for what? For Skaara? "What are you talking about?" Already his mind began searching for his brother-in-law's presence.

Teal'c responded. "He has ascended."

"What?!" Daniel was stunned.

Jack was confused. "That wasn't you?"

Daniel felt the remaining traces of Skaara's corporeal entity in the drying blood by Teal'c's feet, but Skaara himself was gone. And he was not the only one. Other Abydonian casualties as well had disappeared. Daniel concentrated and instantly heard Oma's voice nearby, calling his name.

_He quickly answered the call, his concern apparent. "Skaara?"_

"Skaara is safe, Daniel. Why do you close your mind to me? What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done."

Oma started, "I warned you..."

Daniel interrupted. "You lied to me, Oma."

"Daniel!"

He spoke to his team. "Oma's here, watching me."

Oma still tried to break through to him. _"You cannot interfere with the lower plains."_

"I'd be more inclined to follow your rules if I didn't know Anubis was breaking them himself."

Oma's silence was deafening. Finally she spoke. "He is not one of us, Daniel. He was banished...you don't understand."

"No I don't, Oma. But it doesn't matter. This is wrong, and you know it."

Meanwhile, Daniel could feel Jack's watchful eye processing Oma's presence. "And..."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at his friends with calm resolve, his decision made. "And I don't care anymore." He continued, "Anubis is one of us."

Now it was Jack's turn to look stunned. "What?!"

"At least partly in some...bastardized way." He knew even though he had blocked Oma from his thoughts, she was listening.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" asked Carter.

He explained. "The Goa'uld Anubis used to be figured out how to ascend."

Teal'c appeared to be thinking quickly. "He was believed to have been dead for quite some time."

"The Others didn't want him."

"That's understandable," Jonas quipped.

Daniel processed the snippets of information Oma had provided despite himself. His quest for knowledge was part of his being. Besides, his friends needed to know; they needed to understand the stakes, especially with what he was about to ask them to do. "They sent him back. At least they tried, but not all the way."

"What is he now?" Of course, Sam would be the one to ask that question. Her appetite for information was as insatiable as Daniel's. He explained the shield giving Anubis corporeal form.

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" asked Teal'c.

Daniel refused to reconnect with Oma to ask that question. She may try to stop him; she may try to reason with him, and Daniel was beyond reason. "I don't know," he conceded to his friend. "Maybe they couldn't exile him completely."

"Maybe they just don't care?" Jack replied.

Daniel gave a bitter smile. "Maybe you're right. Either way he's still very powerful."

"It explains his mastery of Ancient technology," Sam pointed out.

Daniel ruefully agreed as Jack again looked confused. Daniel explained in surprise, "Jack, the Others are the Ancients. The original creators of the Stargates." He turned to Sam, incredulous. "You didn't tell him?"

Now it was Sam's turn to look impatiently at him. She pointed with her P-90 at the Jaffa forces outside the chamber. "Uh, no."

Obviously, they had had their own concerns while he was gone. Concerns that were even more immediate. Herak had returned, and the forces drew closer. Two were now stationed directly outside the antechamber.

Jack's patience was obviously at an end. He turned to Daniel. "All right look, just bottom line this for me, will you?"

Daniel quickly explained about Yu's forces. Jack seemed impressed with the plan. He was less impressed when Daniel instructed him to turn over the Eye. Daniel's explanation of the agreement struck did little to calm him.

"You made a deal with Anubis?!"

Daniel hurried to belay his concerns. Jack needed to see the big picture here. "I'll make sure he keeps it. The Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the Eye and hopefully destroy each other in the process. But even if they don't, while they're licking their wounds, you're gonna find the lost city of the Ancients."

Apparently that didn't help, because Jack appeared confused again. "The lost city?"

Daniel sighed, turning back to Sam. Didn't she or Jonas explain anything while he was gone? She wasn't cowed and glared back at him, annoyed. Still, she began to explain. "Daniel found a tablet talking about a lost city."

Daniel interrupted. "Where there are powerful Ancient weapons capable of giving you a big advantage over Anubis."

"Do you know where it is?" Jack cut to the chase.

"No, but I'll help you find it." Daniel conceded. He continued speaking quickly, arguing, cajoling, hoping Jack would understand.

Jack did. "You gonna kick his ass?" he quipped.

Daniel smiled, relieved his friends were on his side. "If I have to."

"Can you?" Jack asked the more important question.

Daniel considered that a bit longer, fully aware of Oma watching. "We'll see," he answered honestly. But his vow was sincere. "Nothing will happen to the people of Abydos."


	9. Crossing the Line

As expected, Oma appeared as soon as Daniel withdrew from the physical plane. They met up between Abydos and the ship, drifting as incorporeal energy in space.

Daniel started. "I should thank you for Skaara, I suppose."

"He is on his path."

"His soul was pure." The sarcasm tinged his remarks subconsciously.

"You disagree with this." Oma was surprised.

Daniel grimaced. "I don't regret you taking away his pain." He had noticed the blood on the remaining clothes. Skaara had been dealt a mortal wound. "I worry that he chose this path because I had done the same. I'm wondering if you hid the fine details of this choice from him as well."

Oma just watched him silently. A standoff.

"The Others are watching, Daniel. Do not test their..."

"I don't care about the Others. I've never met the Others. What matters is between you and me. You lied to me. To be ascended, one has to be essentially good. That is what you told me."

"That is the true determination. To judge yourself worthy and find the way." Oma agreed.

"Then how does something that perverted and evil join the higher plains? Everything you've taught me about ascension had been turned on its head. What, did Anubis infect an Ancient's body? Did he master the steps to enlightenment? Why was he sent back?"

Oma sidestepped his accusations. "Daniel, I've tried to explain again and again. There is more at stake here than just one planet. This plane of existence is so small and insignificant in comparison to the rest of the universe."

The same argument, again and again. Daniel had even less patience for it now. "I don't care, Oma. It's wrong."

"You cannot do this, Daniel."

"Somebody has to do something."

"It's not your place."

"Why not?" Daniel's fury was palpable. "You and I both know that Anubis will be impossible for them to defeat. You, the Others, you've left Anubis here on this physical plane in some bastardized, half-ascended form where he can wreak havoc on everything and everyone. Abydos is in danger unless I ensure Anubis keeps his word."

As they spoke, the ha'taks engaged in battle. Blasts of energy criss-crossed through space. The various ships of Yu's fleet fired, blasting Anubis's mother ship from all sides. Anubis was vastly outnumbered, but the outcome was already certain. Yu's combined forces were barely able to dent the overly large mothership. Anubis's firepower cut through shields and obliterated ha'taks in an instant. Debris from the battle floated around them and through them, a surreal emphasis to his point.

"Daniel, if you do this..."

Daniel interrupted her. "I know if I interfere, I'll be breaking the rules, I may be sacrificing my own existence. I don't know what happened to put Anubis in this state, and it doesn't matter. Innocents around the galaxy, on that planet, are the ones who will suffer if he isn't stopped. I will not desert my people. You've said it yourself. Each man's path must be travelled by himself. This is the path I must travel. I'm sorry, Oma."

He moved away, heading for Anubis's ship as Yu's remaining forces retreated into hyperspace.

* * *

Daniel arrived just in time. Anubis's hand hovered over the detonation trigger, about to use his weapon on Abydos.

"Stop!"

Herak's staff weapon blasted behind Daniel, passing through the ascended being's body. Daniel ignored the irrelevant Jaffa. His focus was on Anubis.

Anubis stood, confronting Daniel. "Stop me if you can."

This was it, this was the moment. Daniel summoned his power, channeling it. This was the irretrievable step. Both he and Anubis knew it. Anubis continued to taunt Daniel, daring him to act. Both of them knew the cost. But as a Goa'uld, Anubis only understood the selfishness of survival. He didn't comprehend the selflessness of sacrifice. Daniel arrived on this plane of existence saving one planet of people on Kelowna; if he had to, he would leave it while saving another world. No regrets. Anubis stood, cowering back as he realized Daniel's resolve.

What Daniel hadn't counted on was interference before he acted. Daniel released his energy, but it was blocked, stopped. It folded back in on itself as Daniel felt a sharp tug on his entire essence.

_"I'm sorry, Daniel!" Oma's tone was full of regret._

"No," Daniel pleaded, resisting with all his strength. "Don't do this!"

He could not fight her; she was too strong. He was pulled away from Anubis, from Abydos, from everything.


	10. The Others

And then there was nothing.

No visions to see; no sounds to hear; no matter to touch; no essence to sense.

Nothing.

Daniel was trapped in this ether. Alone.

"Oma?", his voice seemed to get sucked into the nothing. There was no echo. Oma had pulled him here and deserted him. Was this his punishment?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He was being punished before he committed the crime. Daniel would've accepted any punishment, so long as Abydos was safe. Granted, he was expecting to die outright or banishment like Orlin, not this eternal abyss. But if they were safe, his crime would have been worth the cost. Now, it was pointless.

Or had he committed the crime long ago? Was everything to this point just prolonging the inevitable? Why then had Oma warned him away? Why had she allowed him to continue? Was it just to witness the conclusion of his meaningless efforts? Was it just so he would realize all of his struggles were for naught; the Abydonians' fate was already sealed? He hadn't even had a chance to warn Teal'c about his son. To drift like this was a horror. Instants or millennia could pass by, and he would be unaware. This place was not nothing.

This was hell.

How long Daniel remained here he did not know. He was alone, and then suddenly, he was not. Two figures suddenly appeared nearby. One older man, slightly stooped, and a woman with dark hair and wide eyes. They watched him in silent vigil.

Daniel finally spoke. "Who are you?"

The small man smiled. "One of those watching you."

"The Others." His spectators nodded.

"Why am I here?"

"You have broken the rules," replied the man. The woman remained silent.

"Oma never even explained all the rules. I want to know what I'm doing here, where did she go, what is happening?"

The little man shook his head and said nothing. The two just stood there, watching. Daniel was starting to feel like a specimen in a zoo. If the ascended could arrive here, where was Skaara if he was ascended, or Shifu? Was this a free for all to come see him?

"Shifu is not allowed to come, and Skaara does not yet know where you are or how to get here."

Daniel felt initial relief to hear they were all right. Somehow this Other explaining Skaara's condition made it more real. Then he realized what was said. "Not allowed. Because I am banished?"

"Because you are waiting. We are waiting."

"Waiting? For what? To see the error of my ways?" Daniel made a valiant effort to keep the sarcasm from his tone.

The Others didn't respond, but the woman quirked an eyebrow.

Daniel huffed in frustration "I still don't think what I did was wrong. Anubis was one of you-us--I don't even know anymore. You leave him down on that lower plane to wreak death and destruction, knowing that in his current form he's indestructible. You know, you guys really need to have some kind of manual or something, because following the rules of ascension has all sorts of hidden caveats in the fine print."

The two Others looked at each other, appearing to argue without speaking. Finally the man turned back to Daniel. "The situation with Anubis is complex."

"Complex? Seems simple enough to me. Anubis ascended somehow, and you guys didn't bother doing a thorough enough job sending him back. You let him become this pestilence..."

The man interrupted. "You assume much, Daniel Jackson. As I have said, the situation is complex."

The Other's soft voice quelled Daniel's tirade. He still could not comprehend how an evil being like Anubis had once been among this company. Oma's core tenet of ascension was whether we are good or evil. Goa'uld were evil. Oma knew it, that's why she protected Shifu. That's why she wouldn't allow Bra'tac on the path. He remembered his musings while confronting Anubis.

And then he knew. He realized what Oma had been trying to tell him. Why she had been so insistent that Daniel not engage Anubis. "Oma ascended Anubis," he gasped in shock. "She's the one who did this, isn't she? She let things get to this state." He gave the Others a piercing stare. "Is this why she's not allowed to ascend people on her own?"

"No one being can help another to ascend. It must be decided by the Collective if you cannot do it on your own."

"And Anubis is the cause of this rule?"

The man tilted his head. "Anubis is the result."

It was then a new voice interrupted. "I thought I'd find you here. You had me worried for a bit there. Still, everything worked out for the best...well, for me at least." A pudgy middle aged man appeared nearby. "I thought I heard my name. I just stopped by to thank you."

Daniel realized who this being was instantly. Anubis may hide in the guise of a harmless human, but Daniel could sense its putrid stench of evil even in this neutral realm. But he could do no more here to confront the Goa'uld than he could on the physical plane. He remained trapped in this odd ether, unable to move. The Others stood back, apparently unwilling to intervene.

Daniel set his jaw and glared as Anubis continued. "You've helped make me the man I am today, Daniel. Of course, I really thought you were going to strike."

"I was. If Oma hadn't pulled me back, I would've struck."

The pudgy man adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "Yes, well....that wouldn't have worked out too well."

"No, I'm sure," Daniel dryly replied.

"Yep, shame you weren't playing with the full deck, there Danny-boy. I knew it when you weren't aware of my true nature. Oma likes to keep her dirty little secrets to herself, doesn't she? So I had all the cards, and you didn't. Using ascended powers on the lower planes is a no-no. Even I'm careful not to screw around with that rule. If you were stupid enough to do direct intervention..."

"That's why you encouraged me to strike. You knew I'd be stopped."

"Well, I'll admit, it was a calculated risk. For a second or two there, I thought they'd just worry about punishing you after the fact." Anubis studied his fingernails. "But it was worth the guess. You were finding too many ways around the rules. It was starting to really put a crimp in my plans." He grinned at Daniel in a way that made Daniel nauseous. "And now, it's time for your sentencing."

"Which you will not attend." The Other woman's voice sounded throughout the region as her cold eyes turned to Anubis.

Anubis scowled. "You haven't banished me completely. I can still wander here."

"Not during judgment. Begone." Her voice was neutral, calm, but Anubis paled at the finality. Before Daniel could realize it, the half ascended Goa'uld had disappeared.

The woman spoke again, this time turning to Daniel. Her expression had softened, but still remained stern. She reminded Daniel of an old teacher he had had, one he never dared cross. "It is time."

"Time? Time for what?" Daniel tried in vain to speak with the figure, but he was ignored again. His question was answered soon enough. Oma arrived.

Several emotions seemed to hit Daniel at once when he saw her: fear, fury, pity, relief. Oma said nothing, merely watched him as he tried to compose himself. When he finally spoke, his voice still sounded raw. "You should've let me stop him."

"I couldn't, Daniel. If I had let you go farther, the ramifications would've been too great."

Daniel barked out a bitter laugh. "What does it matter? Abydos is destroyed. Anubis came to gloat himself."

Oma's eyes widened, and she glanced at the Others, who still stood silently observing. "He shouldn't have come here,"

"Yeah, well, he seems to have no trouble crossing the lines with no consequences."

Oma stared at Daniel for a few moments, then after a deep breath, spoke. "Daniel, the Abydonians are fine."

"What do you mean?" Daniel gazed on her with a wild hope. "You saved them?"

She glanced sheepishly at the Others before nodding. "In my way."

Daniel gaped open mouthed at her. "You ascended them."

She nodded, and her look to the Others was defiant. "I did."

"Why?"

"As you said, they were Shifu's family...and yours. You were right, they were good, innocent people. Are you saying they were unworthy of ascension?"

Daniel did not rise to her challenge, internally still warring between gratitude and frustration.

"I've made no secret to you of my feelings regarding the Abydonians. You purposefully misunderstand me. You ascended them instead of stopping him. Why allow Anubis to use the weapon at all?"

"That would've been interfering. I cannot stop Anubis."

"Because you couldn't before?" Oma blinked at Daniel. "I know you ascended him."

Oma looked down, no longer able to meet his gaze. "He concealed his true nature from me when he arrived on Kheb seeking enlightenment," she confessed. "When I tried to undo it, it was too late."

Daniel turned to their observers. "But don't tell me the collective couldn't have helped. You're telling me with all your combined powers, you couldn't have stopped Anubis?"

They did not respond; they did not look at him, merely directing their attention to Oma.

She responded to Daniel's question. "They use their powers to curtail Anubis's reach. He is not allowed to use his knowledge as an ascended being."

"But why stop there? I mean, they had to know this was a mista..." Daniel's eyes widened and he looked back at Oma. "Anubis is your punishment, isn't he?" Daniel whispered. "Isn't he? That's why you pulled me back before I acted?"

Oma nodded.

Daniel turned his ire on the Others. "But-but don't you see? This doesn't just punish her, this punishes thousands...millions of innocents. Why should they pay for Anubis's treachery, for Oma's mistake? Your high and mighty ideals of non-interference directly interfere in countless lives."

"It is not your place to question our ways, Daniel Jackson. You knew the rules, and you broke them."

"Perhaps someone should question your ways. Perhaps you've been living in this enlightened ivory tower for too long. Why do you have all this power, this knowledge, yet not share it? You were once like those same people down there. You were once the Ancients. How can you not care about what happens to the people that now live on worlds where you once travelled?"

"You do not know of what you speak," the woman warned.

"Ganos...", Oma pleaded to the woman.

Her companion was the one who answered. "He does not understand, Oma. And now, it is not his right to be told."

Daniel felt a stab of fear now that he was being referred to in the third person by the older man. "What do you mean?" When they did not answer, he swallowed and turned to Oma. "What does he mean?"

Oma sighed. "He means it is time for you to be judged."

The man spoke again, this time directly to Daniel, and his voice was sympathetic. "You still have a say in your destiny, Daniel Jackson." He reached out and touched Daniel, his essence warm and comforting. "Do not fear."


	11. Judgment

Daniel didn't know how or why but suddenly their surroundings had changed. They stood in the middle of a restaurant, like those classic diners from the 1950s. Others filed in, choosing seats in the various booths and tables. A couple cautiously sniffing the coffee in the pots already brewing nearby.

He turned to Oma, puzzled. "I get a last meal before my sentence?"

Oma looked equally confused. "The place of judgment is decided by the accused. My decision was rendered at a manifestation of Kheb. Your subconscious mind chose this place, not I or anyone else."

"My subconscious decided to condemn me in a diner?" Daniel responded skeptically. "Decided I would be tortured by greasy hamburgers and songs by Elvis and the Big Bopper? Well I suffered through military grub and my early childhood included listening to my dad's records, so I think..." Daniel suddenly froze and stared around the restaurant with horror.

A memory returned to him. Suddenly Daniel felt as if he were eight years old again, sitting in one of those booths with his grandfather, both still wearing their suits from the funeral services.

* * *

_ "I'll have two eggs over easy with sausage and wheat toast." Grandpa Nick turned to the eight year old boy across from him. "What do you want, Daniel?"_

Daniel's eyes widened. He whispered, "But, Grandpa Nick, that's breakfast food! It's after noon!"

The waitress stifled a laugh and bent down to him, speaking conspiratorially. "It's all right, honey. We serve breakfast any time of day here."

Surprised by this magical restaurant that didn't know when breakfast ended, Daniel ordered waffles. He watched the waitress walk back behind the counter, and became intrigued when she spoke to the cook about hen fruit and checkerboards. "Grandpa Nick, what language is that?"

"Eh?" Grandpa Nick glanced over to where Daniel was looking before chuckling. "Oh, I guess you'd call that 'diner lingo'. Claire always said you devoured dialects like jigsaw puzzles." His face fell after mentioning Daniel's mother, and they both were silent until the food came.

As Daniel enjoyed his syrup laden waffles, his grandfather haltingly spoke of several subjects which Daniel's eight year old mind did not understand, words like "foster" and "guardianship". He knew what the term "excavation" meant though, and realized with a jolt that his grandfather was talking of going someplace without him.

"But, Grandpa..."

"Just Nick," his grandfather corrected. He had been increasingly insistent that Daniel just use his given name, ever since he had arrived in New York, ever since the "accident".

"Nick, I can go..."

"Daniel, do you remember the story I told you about the giant aliens?"

"Yes, Grandpa Nick. _Oo ya waaling waaling wey tayil_' " he recited by rote from the tale his grandfather had told him as a bedtime story for the past few nights.

Grandpa Nick smiled, but his attention was not on Daniel. His mind was far away. "I've gotten another grant to try and find the site of the temple. I will leave soon, and it is no place for a child."

Daniel protested. "I've gone with Mom and Dad to..."

His grandfather immediately interrupted. "You've gone places where a small child could be accommodated. I am not going to such a place. Daniel, I...it just wouldn't work out. You need school, other children. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Daniel spoke the words he thought his grandfather wanted to hear, but he didn't understand. All he knew was this always breakfast magic restaurant was where his future seemed to be decided, and where Daniel had no control over his fate.

* * *

Daniel became aware of the present to find that he had been led by Oma to one of the stools by the counter. Numbly, Daniel sat. The woman, Ganos, and the older man took seats nearby, but Daniel was barely aware of their presence.

"Apparently my subconscious mind has a twisted sense of humor after all," Daniel quipped, trying to bury the old memory back to where he liked to keep it locked.

Oma poured a mug of coffee and set it before him. Daniel absently drank it. "This coffee is good," he said, surprised. As he looked up at her, his eyes caught a sign near the kitchen that read "No Shirt No Soul No Service".

"Definitely a twisted sense of humor," he chuckled despite himself. Daniel knew the laughter was a coping release because otherwise, who knows what his reaction would be to this surreality.

After taking another sip of the most perfect cup of coffee he had ever had, he turned back to Oma. "So what now?"

"Now we decide what is to be done."

"We, we who?"

Oma gestured around. "I've told you, the Others are always watching, Daniel. They will pass the final judgment on your fate. You are my charge, so I am a part of this, as are you."

"Me? I can decide what to do?"

"We are not cruel, Daniel." The Other man smiled. "I told you before, you have a voice in your own destiny."

Daniel circled his finger around the edge of the coffee mug, his brow furrowed. "So I can choose? What does that mean?"

"It means there is a decision to be made."

"Can I choose not to decide?"

Oma shook her head. "I wouldn't."

Daniel poured a bit more sugar into his cup as a way to stall. He didn't know what to do. He still felt that he was being asked to decide without knowing the whole story. Unable to bear more sugar, he further stalled by bringing the cup to his lips. Bracing himself for a sweeter taste, he drank to find the coffee remained perfectly blended. He almost spit it out in surprise.

He finally spoke, automatically trying once again to find the loophole that would stop this bizarre circumstance. "So what kind of decision can I make? I mean, I'm being punished before I even took my planned action. I-I never actually committed the crime."

He spun around in his stool to look at the diners. "If you had let me proceed, the answer would've been easy. I could've remained tethered to Abydos, like Orlin." Unstated was his hope that unlike Velona, Orlin's world, the population would remain alive and safe. Orlin's fate was what had prevented Daniel from directly instructing the Abydonians on how to act and what to do. That was why he directly made the final action against Anubis himself.

"Orlin?" Oma asked, clearly baffled.

Ganos spoke up. "After your banishment, Oma. Orlin interfered in the progression of a world. He artificially advanced their development, indirectly interfering with their evolution. It was stopped, and Orlin remained at the ruins as punishment."

"Daniel Jackson's team encountered Orlin in his exile." The male Other who had been with Daniel in the abyss continued. He tilted his head and studied Daniel. "As a matter of fact, they redeemed him."

"At least, Sam did." Daniel corrected absently. Orlin had never showed himself to the rest of the team. Sam, Jack, Teal'c, even Jonas. His friends. Daniel missed them as he sat in this weirdly Earthlike setting. "Could they redeem me now?"

"They are part of what brought you here." Oma shook her head; her expression one of regret. "You did not embrace your path. Instead you interfered in the activities that were no longer your concern, interacted with the lowers. Daniel, your link to your old life is too strong. So long as you retain that tie, you will never achieve enlightenment."

"Then...send me back," Daniel replied with sudden inspiration.

"What?" Oma looked at him in shock.

"Send me back to the lower planes. Strip me of these ascended powers. Anubis doesn't even have physical form, and he's hamstrung. Orlin was able to do it on his own. He became mortal and could no longer bend physics on a whim. I know it's possible. Let that happen to me. That way, I'll be where I will always be drawn, and none of you would have to worry about my interfering where I shouldn't."

"You'd give up ascendancy to return to the lower path?" The older man studied him with open curiosity. "You are a man of knowledge, Daniel Jackson. You cannot deny the meaning of life has been part of your quest since you first stepped through the Stargate. You have found some of those answers here."

"I'm not denying that," Daniel replied. The Others knew too much about him for anything less than total honesty here. "But you're asking for a punishment, you tell me I have a say in my penance. This is what I propose."

"It's more than the power. You would not be allowed to retain any of your knowledge as an ascended being." The woman known as Ganos pressed. "All you have experienced here would be stripped away. Otherwise the temptation to use it would be too great. We have seen it happen before. If you become human, you will lose your knowledge of ascendancy."

"In the end, all that knowledge didn't do me any good, anyhow," Daniel earnestly replied. "Not when it couldn't help those I care about."

He turned to Oma. "Don't get me wrong, Oma. What you've shown me...what I understand now...has been wondrous. For what you've done for Shifu; the sacrifices you've made, I will always be grateful. But, for me, the price of ascension is too high."

Oma looked around at all the Others. Daniel was aware that all eyes were on him. He sensed the tone shifting, absorbing, and wondered if a telepathic conversation was going on unbeknownst to him.

Finally the male liaison amongst the Others spoke. "So be it."

Oma came back around the counter and took Daniel's hands. "It will be an arduous process, Daniel. You will not remember your time here. In fact, you will not remember anything at all."

"'At all?' Wait, I won't even know who I am?" Daniel hadn't counted on that much of his memory to be wiped. He had expected something like what happened after Shifu's dream: specific knowledge to be gone, but not his life. "All of my memories? My friends, my family? Abydos?"

Oma paused, "your human memories will return...with the right stimulus."

"What does that mean?"

"Dawn brings its own clarity."

"Oma, you're getting ready to banish me. Can't you explain things a little more plainly?" Daniel pleaded.

"We are not destroying your essence, Daniel. But to purge the memories of ascension will require that your memories of your life before will also be lost....at least for a time." She appeared about to say more, but after a glance over to the Others, she sadly shook her head. "It will be all right, Daniel. Do you still choose this path?"

Daniel bit his lip and looked around. Over Oma's shoulder, he noticed the man smile reassuringly. For some reason, he trusted this Other.

"I want to go back." Daniel steeled himself.

As Oma started, he recalled Bra'tac and Rya'c, still stuck on Erebus. He had let down Abydos, he was letting down Teal'c. He had to...already Daniel could feel his will weakening. Oma was be working quickly. But Others or not, Daniel still had one obligation to his friends that no non-interference law would break.

If there was room in his mind still for that...maybe if he hid it, she would over look it. Daniel vowed, if he could remember nothing else, he would remember Bra'tac and Rya'c. He would keep his promise.

Everything was disappearing, memories slipping away. Despite himself, he clung to what remained. Hoarding his memory of Erebus, he could not prevent others from sliding by, but one he would not relinquish. "Sha're..." the name slipped from his lips as eventually he knew no more.


	12. Epilogue:  The Astral Diner

After Daniel was gone, the diner remained; the various ascended beings explored this new curiosity. Jerome spotted Frank heading back to the kitchen, touching the various pots and pans. Ganos Lal sliced into a piece of a citrus pie with a large fluffed topping. Jerome merely sat and drank his coffee, amused at the interest his comrades were taking in this new place.

His thoughts turned once again to the diner's creator, Daniel Jackson, and his final judgment. As one of Oma's watchers, Jerome was well aware of what she had done, and he decided to turn a blind eye to what she had not. Perhaps exposure to Daniel Jackson had corrupted them both, but the man's earnest pleas to Jerome and Ganos while he had been awaiting judgment had made Jerome leery of not wanting to see him lose such an important part of his identity. A loss of a fraction of those memories that had brought Daniel to this point would be too much a sacrifice. Daniel deserved to remember his life.

Therefore, to ensure the safety of all of his unascended memories, Oma merely buried his ascended ones. Technically, that was not allowed. The Others remembered too well the events of two millenia past. But Jerome did not alert Ganos or the rest. Oma had done her work well. The ascended memories were stored deep enough, the most penetrating mind probe Jerome was aware of in the physical realm would not restore the memories. Jerome wondered if he was becoming too lenient in his ages old ascendency. Oma pointedly did not meet his eyes as she refilled his coffee mug; perhaps worried he would see her guilt.

What Daniel was not told, a point in the discussion Jerome had pointedly disagreed with, was that Daniel would not be returned anywhere close to home. Too many were discomfited by Daniel's actions. They had always disagreed with Oma's choice to ascend lowers, no matter how worthy of enlightenment they appeared. Daniel was suffering from that prejudice. Besides, his actions had exposed some truths about the failures of ascension that the collective did not like being reminded of.

Therefore, the collective determined sending Daniel Jackson back to his friends was not punishment enough. They wanted him exiled on the lower planes as well, someplace far away from his friends, far from where familiarity would help his memories be immediately restored.

_"Will Vis Uban be sufficient?"_ Oma had coldly asked. _"It is after all one of our last cities."_

_"Good enough."_ Phantos replied. Jerome always knew Phantos had spent too much time in the crab nebula for his own good. Jerome wouldn't be surprised if in a few weeks, Oma took a page from Daniel Jackson's book and left an inspiration to explore Vis Uban for one of Stargate Command to find. If she did, Jerome would once again turn a blind eye.

Jerome's attention returned to the present when Ganos spoke up. "Oma, I saw what you did."

Oma almost dropped the coffee pot. "What?"

Ganos licked a bit of what Jerome was now realizing was called meringue off her fork. The diner cuisine was a novel tasting experience with entertaining vocabulary that Jerome knew would attract the ascended ones. Meantime Ganos explained her accusation. "Leaving Daniel on the planet like that. We said strip him of his memories, not his clothing."

Oma chuckled, barely blushing. "It seemed a bit poetic, since it was essentially a rebirth. That is how humans enter the physical realm."

"Hmm," Ganos responded, hiding her answering smile as she took another bite of her lemon pie. Oma wandered off, and Ganos turned to Jerome, her expression once again serious.

"I'm still leery of this decision," she confided.

"It's your own experiences on the lower planes coloring your judgment, Ganos. As my own do to me." Jerome feigned unconcern.

Ganos laughed, an unusual response to her. That pie must really taste good. "You were always too much a softie, Jerome. I was aware of it when you were watching me on my assignment."

"I don't regret my decisions." He sipped his coffee. "Then or now. He's an interesting man, Daniel Jackson. One of a few of Oma's chosen that I think the collective would've eventually accepted."

"Even after what he's done?"

"Well, maybe not all of the Others." Jerome conceded. "Though a number seem to appreciate this facility he's created." He gestured around the diner. A musing smile graced his features. "Besides, I don't think we've seen the last of Daniel Jackson."

Fin.


End file.
